Journey in Pandaria
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash goes to Pandaria and ends up in the battle for Pandaria, watch as he impacts the Pandaren war like never before. What allies and enemies will he make? Read to find out. rated T. Read my profile to find out how my Ash works. I own nothing. 9 On hiatus.
1. Jinyu and Hozen

**This is my story of Ash's journey in Pandaria. Also Ash is 14 at the start of this journey, and will be close to 15 at the end. **

* * *

We see a land of majestic beauty, Pandaria, home to the Pandaren race which have lived in peace for many years. This is also the target of the Alliance and Horde, both of which who want this land for their own. In the Jade Forest on the east side of Pandaria, a young boy lies asleep in the middle of a crystal clear lake. The boy has raven black hair, a black t shirt, a pair of jeans, blue fingerless gloves, black and white sneakers, and black Z's on his cheeks that were slightly bruised up like the rest of his body. Coming towards the boy where 2 fish men who grabbed the boy and brought him to land. "Another one of those human's"? One of them asks while dragging him into a small town that seemed to be built in the middle of a lake. "Yes, but this one seems to be a child". The other one responds while laying him on a mat that was laid out. Putting him down, one of the fish men ran over to a older looking fish man who seemed to be in his elderly years. "Waterspeaker, we have found a injured human that was floating in the middle of the lake". The younger fish man says while bowing slightly. "Hmm, let me see this 'human', perhaps we can get some answer's to why they and this, 'Horde' are here as well". The older one replies while walking towards the unconscious boy. "What do these 'humans' want with us"? He mutters to himself while staring at the boy. After he said that, the boy began to groan slightly, signaling that he was waking up. "Ugh, where am I"? The boy groans out while opening his brown eye's. It took him 3 seconds to realize that he was being stared at by three fish people. "Whoa"! He shouts out while leaping back. The elderly fish man rose both his hands, a sign that he means no harm. "Be at peace child, we will not harm you". He exclaims after noticing the child's freak out. The boy give's them a look before lowering his guard, after he did so, he clutched his abdomen in pain. The three fish men noticed a red puddle forming around his shirt. "Healer"! The elderly one yells out while the two men quickly grab him, and escort him to a hut on the east side of the village.

After putting him on another mat in the healer's house, the healer began to heal him with some strange water like magic, healing his wounds. "Thank you". The boy thanks after getting up and stretching, to make sure nothing is sore. "No problem, now if I may ask, what is your name child". The elderly fish man exclaims while sitting cross legged on the floor. Copying his movements, the boys sat down and spoke. "My name is Ash Ketchum". The boy, now identified as Ash exclaims. "Well in that case, were did you come from"? "Did you come with these 'Alliance' or 'Horde'"? He asks and notices the boy's eyebrows raised more after hearing both of these names. " No, I never even heard of those name's before in my life". Ash says in an honest tone. "Hmm, in that case where did you come from"? He asks after hearing his answer. "I actually came here by accident". He answer with a sheepish grin. "What do you-". The fish man was interrupted by an explosion outside. "What was that"? Ash asks in shock before running outside. Outside, he saw fish men grabbing weapons and armor, heading into battle against what appeared to be, monkeys that had weapons and armor on them. "The Hozen". The elderly fish man spats out in a low tone. "The who"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. "The Hozen, our natural enemies that have been against us for centuries." He answers. "I need to help". Ash declares before running out and grabbing a sword and some chainmail armor off of the rack. "What are you doing"! The fish man yells out in shock on noticing the armored boy. "I'm going to help, you people helped me, now it's my turn". Ash declares before grabbing a shield from the rack, and charging into battle.

He wore basic blue chainmail that allowed easy movement, his sword was a simple short sword with a blue guard, his shield was in the shape of a whirlpool that swirled outward. The Hozen noticed the boy charging towards them and laughed like hyena's, that would soon be their downfall when Ash quckly appeared in front of one and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. His action startled the other Hozen before they charged in rage. Quickly pulling his sword out, Ash sidestepped an attack and slit the Hozen's throat before blocking an attack with his shield and slammed the shield into the Hozen's face, before bringing his sword into its skull, killing it before kicking it towards it's comrade's who brought out guns, aimed them at the now wide eyed boy. "Fire"! one of them shouts out before firing. Acting quickly, Ash gets on one knee and puts his shield up. The bullets never land because they were blocked by a forcefield of water. The fish men that conjured the forcefield quickly shot arrows at their adversaries, killing them. The Hozen, growing afraid of the ground they were losing, quickly retreated into the tree's. But not before dragging the injured fish men with them into their village not too far from where they are. "Wait"! Ash shouts out before running out after them. He didn't get far, because the elderly fish man grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "Hold on there, Ash". He orders while letting go of the now antsy Ash. "Why did you stop me"? Ash asks in a angry voice. "Because your running into the lions den, that's the center village, where all of the Hozen go". the elderly fish man replies with a frown. "It doesn't matter, we need to help them". Ash argues back while pointing at the village. "And we will, We Jinyu never leave our own behind". The now named Jinyu exclaims. "Well what do we do then"? Ash asks after calming down. "First: We need to get you proper gear". The elderly Jinyu exclaims while gesturing to his slightly broken up armor. "Two: you need a layout of the village, with you on our side, we can drive the Hozen away from this forest". He exclaims with a slight smile. Then he gives a look, as if he remembered something. "Oh, in all of the commotion I never introduced myself. My name is Elder Lusshan, pleased to meet you". He introduces with a small bow. "Nice to meet you". Ash replies with a smile. "Now we need to get ready for your rescue mission, follow me". Lusshan exclaims while leading Ash back into the village where the Jinyu cheered for him which brought a smile to his face. "Well lets get started then". Lusshan says before heading to the blacksmith.

After going to the blacksmith and getting new armor and weapons, Ash stood in front of a map of the Hozen village with his eye's closed in concentration. "Well the only way to get in, is from above". Ash answers after looking at the tree's outside the village. "How do you plan to do that"? Lusshan asks with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me". Ash asks with a grin before walking out the door. His new armor consists of a repaired version of his chainmail, with sky blue pauldron's and a cape with the Jinyu insignia on the back. He now has a blue sword with a grey guard that tilted sideways slightly, his shield was replaced with a simple kite shaped shield with the same insignia on it.

Walking outside the village, Ash's arm quickly turned orange before stretching it out to one of the tree's high above the village and quickly pulled himself to it. After leaping from tree to tree, Ash came across what appeared to be the prison segment of the village. Jinyu and strangely, humans were caged up as well. "Well, at least I know what they meant by 'Alliance'". Ash mumbles before jumping down and landing in front of the prisoners, scaring them. "Where did you come from"? A Jinyu asks with wide eye's. "The Pearlfin Jinyu village". Ash responds which causes the Jinyu to calm down and the humans to raise an eyebrow. Looking to his left, Ash notices a human that was beaten badly, cuts, bruises, and burn marks covered his skin. "He will be fine as long as we get out of here quickly". The Jinyu speaks up quietly after noticing his stare. "How do I get you out"? Ash asks. "The keys are on the guards, your going to have to get them to free the others". He explains while gesturing to the sleeping guards a couple of feet away. "What about your keys"? Ash asks after noticing he left it out. "Worry about the other's first ok". The Jinyu asks while pointing to the other, more injured prisoners. "Alright, I'll try to hurry". Ash asks before sneaking over to the guards. Luckily his armor wasn't too noisy, or it would have woke the guards up as he swiped their keys from the belt on their waist's. After freeing the prisoner's that stayed hidden in bushes, Ash walks over to the Jinyu and tries to unlock his cage, to no avail. "The key to our cage's are kept under tight guard, don't worry about us, get going while you freed the other's". He requests after Ash's attempt. "No way, I'm not leaving anyone behind, tell me where it is". Ash asks with a determined look. The Jinyu let out a sigh before looking Ash straight in the eye. "It's around the neck of the Hozen's pet tiger Kung Din, and the only way to get it, is to kill the beast". On cue, a loud roar sounded off from the middle of the village. "Oh boy". Ash says with a sweatdrop.

To be continued

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I also updated my profile after reading the story to help make more sense. Will Ash get the key or become tiger bait? Who is the injured man? Will they get out alive? Find out next chapter. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. Jailbreak

**Here's chapter 2 right behind the first.**

* * *

After hearing the loud roar of Kung Din, Ash began to tremble slightly. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine, not many people have made it as far as you have, be proud of that". The Jinyu exclaims with the other prisoners nodding behind him. However he saw Ash had a grin on his face, which confused him. "Don't worry my friend I've faced worse than this, You'll be free in no time". Ash mutters out before stretching into the tree's once again, scaring the prisoners again.

Landing near the pit where he saw a huge tiger stalking in circles, Ash began to wonder how to get the key dangling around it's neck before he saw some hozen dragging a prisoner towards the pit. It was a man in his mid 20's who had brown hair and a goatee, and looked severely weak. "If he fight's that thing he's a goner". Ash mumbles after seeing what their doing. Quickly running from bushes, behind buildings, and in tree's again. Ash managed to get right above the pit with the tiger and the now scared man. "I got one shot at this". Ash mumbles out before getting ready to jump. Right then, the tiger pounced towards his target who ducked in fear, but was smacked away by a shield that came out of nowhere. Stumbling up, Kung Din notices a young boy picking up the shield that bashed him in the head. "What the dooker"? A hozen exclaims after seeing Ash enter the arena. "Looks like we got more meat for Kung Din". Another one, apparently the leader laughs out with other hozen after seeing Kung Din's angry face. "Get back"! Ash roars out before smacking Kung Din away again after he pounced. "Ok". The man mumbles before crawling back. Now with no distractions, Ash quickly get's into a battle stance, with both feet spread out evenly in front an behind him, with his shield in front of him, and his sword ready to strike. With a mighty roar, Kung Din charges again with incredible ferocity. Quickly acting fast, Ash sidesteps the pounce before slashing him across the side a couple of time's as he passed. Upset that his tiger was hit, the leader roars out in anger while pointing at Ash and saying things in a language he couldn't understand. Kung Din seemed to understand, as it charged forward and pounced with speed it never showed before. It was too fast for Ash to react to as he was tackled to the ground with his shield put in front of him. "I gotta move quickly". Ash mumbles out before smashing his shield in Kung Din's face, and plunging his sword right into it's forehead, killing it instantly. Watching the tiger flop to the side beside him, Ash let out a sigh of relief before cringing, realizing that Kung Din Landed a few hits himself. Swiping the key from Kung Din's neck, Ash motioned for the man to follow him before the hozen regained their senses from shock.

Surprisingly, they got to the prisoners before the hozen regained their senses, after freeing the Jinyu and the human, who he identified as Karasshi, and Taylor respectively, Ash motioned them to follow him quietly. At the entrance, Ash saw a guard at the entrance with a horn on it's waist, probably used to warn the village of attacks. Ash quickly snuck behind the hozen and stabbed him in the back, killing him. The others quickly ran back to the village with the Elder in the front with a smile on his face. Ash smiled back before he suddenly was hit fatigue, and fell to the ground. The others looked behind in shock and saw a hozen with a blowpipe in his hand. Acting fast, the guards filled the hozen with arrows, making sure he was dead. "Get them all to a healer NOW!" Lusshan shouted to the guards who grabbed Ash and Taylor and headed to the healer's with their conditions.

_"Ugh, what happened, my head feels like it's in a vice" _Ash groans in his head before memories of what happened rushed towards him, causing him to snap awake with a startle, but quickly regretted it because he felt the cuts from Kung Din. "Lay down, you need your rest". A woman's voice orders from a couple of feet away. Darting his head to the left, Ash saw a strange woman dealing with Taylor's injuries, along with her were a tall man with glowing eye's and purple hair, a midget with blonde hair and beard, and finally a raven haired woman with a sniper rifle on her back. "Bought time you woke up" the midget says in a Scottish accent. "But you still need to rest". The woman exclaims with a slight Russian accent. "Mishka, he was just poisoned, not mauled, after all you got it out of his system didn't you"? The raven haired woman exclaims while giving the woman named Mishka an amused look. "Amber's right Mishka, he's fine there's no need to bedridden him anymore". The purple haired man points out. "What do you mean poisoned"? Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh right you weren't aware". Mishka exclaims before motioning the dwarf with her hand. "Sully, explained to him what happened". Mishka orders the now named Sully. "Aight, listen up kid cause I'm only going to say this once, Sully "The Pickle" McLeary doesn't repeat himself". Sully exclaims while the other's roll their eyes. "Apparently, after your little jailbreak at the hozen village, a hozen decided to give you a 'parting gift', and by parting gift, I mean a poisoned blow dart to the back". Sully exclaims with a grin. "You gave us quite a scare" a new voice rings out. Ash looks over at the now awake Taylor that looked at him with proud eyes. "The Jinju told us what you did, stopping the hozen, freeing the prisoner's, and even going as far to go toe-to-toe with a giant tiger for a key to set us free". He explains while sitting up slightly. "On behalf of me, the member's of the Alliance, and the Jinyu, Thank you". Taylor thanks with a smile before fallng back onto his mat. 'It was nothing, really". Ash says bashfully while rubbing his hair with his hand. "Oh but it was Ash, and thank you" The Elder's voice rang out from behind them. They all look at the elder who was standing with something wrapped in a cloth. "And here is our thanks Ash, from all of the Jinyu in the Jade Forest". Lusshan says while handing Ash the cloth. In the cloth was a new sword, the sword was different from the first two, the sword had a gold hilt, with a blue sapphire in the middle, and a silver blade with blue gloving rune's on it's surface. "The rune's give you the ability to move freely and breath underwater, it's the least we can do for your help". Lusshan explains with a bow. The touching scene was interrupted by a flash of light, after it faded, another raven haired woman with, strangely a pirate hat, but her aura surrounding her, was an aura of authority. It was proven correct when the man, Sully, Mishka, and Amber straightened up and saluted. "Admiral Rogers, what are you doing here". Taylor asks after seeing her. "Saving your hide, and the White Pawn". Rogers says strictly before noticing Ash. "I didn't know you were babysitting Admiral, no wonder you got captured". She snickered before Karasshi appeared in front of her with a snarl on his face. "Don't talk that way to Ash! he saved many prisoner's from our village, and prisoner's from your 'Alliance' if it wasn't for him, Taylor and his men wouldn't even be here". He snarls out at her before backing up. Rogers never flinched from the explanation of the Jinyu, instead she gave Ash a look which he quickly returned before she grinned. "Well, if your as good as they say you are, then lets put you to the test shall we"? Rogers insisted. "What do you have in mind"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What"! A angry voice roars out. "What do you mean you lost them"! it continues from a hut. The voice boomed from a strange green man with black hair in a topknot. His unfortunate target was the hozen that watched Ash battle Kung Din. "We didn't know, all we saw was some child kill Kung Din, steal the key, and left the place". He informs which was the wrong thing to do. "You mean you didn't stop him"! The man roars out again. "Were, sorry Nazgrim, but we were frozen in shock, it was too unbelievable to comprehend, when we came back to our senses they were gone." "But one of our archers managed to get the child with our strongest poison, no person could survive that, and it affects instantly, he should be dead by now". He explains to the now named Nazgrim who calmed down slightly. "You better be right". He snarls out.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2, now I'm headed to bed. How did you like Ash's battle? What will Nazgrim do when he finds out Ash is alive? Will Ash join the Alliance? Find out later. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. The Jade Serpent

**Wow! It's been a while since I've been on this story. Anyway I own nothing except my AU Ash.**

* * *

Ash groans to himself as he cuts down another branch in the forest, he was assigned to investigate the Hozen camp to the north. Ash agreed, but said he wouldn't do it under the banner of the Alliance, he had no qualms in the war, he only fought as a favor to the Jinyu who helped him. Admiral Rogers was impressed by Ash's backtalk and agreed with his reasoning, but at least gave him better armor to fight with. Ash looked at his more tougher blue armor, it still had the Jinyu logo on it, given so the other races know he was fighting for them. Ash sighed before looking ahead and stared in awe. Ash saw a giant statue of a serpent being made by beings he assumed were Pandaren. Ash walked forward before taking in the sight of it, it was an amazing sight.

A Pandaren saw him staring and walked up to him. "Amazing isn't it"? He asks while Ash turns to him. "Yea...I never seen anything like it". Ash says with a smile. "By the way, I'm Ash". Ash introduces with a smile. "Lorewalker Cho". Cho introduces with a similar smile. "Lorewalker, what's that"? Ash asks curiously. Cho smiles before chuckling. "It would make sense how you wouldn't know, a Lorewalker is a person who is devoted to discover the past of Pandaria". Cho explains while Ash whistles in awe. "What is this statue devoted to"? Ash asks "Yu'lon, The Jade Serpent". Cho answers. "Jade Serpent"? Ash asks. "I see you need a lesson, follow me". Cho said while walking. Ash was about to follow but remembered his task. "I'm sorry but I'm busy, I need to check on the Hozen activities for the Jinyu". Ash explains while Cho looks at him. "Ah, I see your not with the Alliance or the Horde are you"? Cho asks while Ash nods. "Yea, I'm fulfilling a favor to the Jinyu after they saved me". Ash explains. "Well, your a little too late". Cho says while Ash's eyes widened. "What do you mean"? Ash asks. "The Jinyu allied themselves with the Alliance not long after you left". Cho explains while Ash drops to his knees. Ash stared for a second before hearing footsteps, Ash turned to see Rell, Amber, Sully, and another Jinyu.

"There you are, we came to tell you that-" "The Jinyu joined the Alliance". Ash interrupts with a growl. The three flinched. "I only fought in order to repay my services to the Jinyu, but since I saved Taylor and the Jinyu I believe my favor is done for". Ash says before ripping his cape off, getting rid of the Jinyu symbol. "Tell the Jinyu that I'm grateful for their help, but I have no qualms in this war". Ash says before turning around to Cho. "Shall we go". Ash says before walking off with Cho. Rell was about to protest when Sully put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "He's right, we went too far with his services, he's done enough for us". Sully says. "We need to keep going on our mission". Amber says while Rell nods.

Ash follows Cho while still steaming about the Jinyu. "You can't be angry about them, they only sought with their own choices, you probably weren't involved". Cho explains while Ash calms down. "I guess your right". Ash admits. Ash looked ahead and saw a giant structure in front of them. "That is the Temple of the Jade Serpent". Cho says while Ash looks in awe. Ash seemed alarmed when they just walked past the front gate. "Shouldn't there be guards"? Ash asks. "We have no need for guards, because there is nothing of value in this Temple". Cho explains while Ash nods. "I see". He mutters before walking up the steps. Ash noticed several Pandaren giving him curious stares and raised eyebrows. "Why are they looking at me like that"? Ash asks worried. "They are just curious, they will not attack unless you attack". Cho explains while Ash calms down. Ash and Cho both walk into the Temple, with Ash looking around in amazement as he noticed people practicing healing, and others working with small flying serpents. "The Temple is also used to train Cloud Serpent mounts". Cho answers Ash's unasked question. Ash smiled before feeling someone tugging on his armor. Ash looks down to see a little Pandaren girl. "Excuse me sir, but can you help me with something"? She asks. "Sure, what's the matter". Ash says while kneeling. "I was told to help set up the fireworks for when the statue to Yu'lon is finished, but I lost them around the temple, can you get them for me"? She asks hopefully. Ash smiled before ruffling the girls head. "Of course, I'll be back soon". Ash said before getting up. "I'll be back Cho". Ash said before walking off. "I'll stay here to keep watch". Cho said while Ash waves.

After looking around the temple and retrieving several firework launchers spread around the Temple. Ash arrived at the Temple's main door with Cho and the girl in front of it. "Here you go". Ash says while handing it to her. "Thank you, why don't we fire one off"? She offers before lighting a firework that shot into the air and exploded, causing smiles from various people around. "These people are so peaceful, even a little firework makes them happy". Ash says to himself. "Yes, the people of Pandaria have lived in peace until the Alliance and Horde came to this place". Cho said sadly. Ash frowns before looking into the sky with renewed passion. "I'll devote all of my power to make sure this land is safe". Ash says bravely while clenching his fists. The girl stares at him for a second before tugging his armor again. "Follow me for a second". She says while pushing the door open and walking in. Ash and Cho look at each other before shrugging and walking in. Ash saw the girl turn around before she glowed a green glow which blinded Ash and Cho. In her place was a giant green serpent, with a peaceful aura around it. "The Jade Serpent Yu'lon". Cho gasped in awe. Ash was staring at awe at the magnificent being. "Yes, I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary". Yu'lon says in a beautiful female voice. "It was imperative that I first measure the bearing of your heart". She finishes. Ash listened intently to her words. "What do you need me to do"? Ash asks. Yu'lon looks at him before flying down and laying beside him. "Come ride with me little one, there is something I wish you to see". She said while Ash nods and hops on her back. "Good luck Ash, I will meet you at the statue". Cho said before bowing to Yu'lon and walking out. Ash nods before Yu'lon flies out the balcony and soars over the forest.

Ash stared at the amazing view before Yu'lon began talking. "The temple priests are too frightened to face the truth, I grow old little one, my time on this world is nearly done". She says while the statue began to appear. "Do you see the great statue in the distance"? She asks while Ash nods. "Yea, its beautiful". Ash answers. "The builders have toiled for many years, and it is nearly complete, a little more jade, and it will be finished". Yu'lon says while Ash nods. "With my last breath, I will transfer my life essence into the statue, and a new guardian will be born". She says while staring at the statue. "Reincarnation". Ash says while Yu'lon nods. Ash seemed sad at the news. "Do not be saddened, the cycle is clear it neither begins nor ends with me, some day you may be called upon to defend all that is dear to you". She says while Ash nods, understanding her predicament. "When that day comes, seek all the light and wonder of this world, and fight, we live together or we die together". She said while Ash smiles at her words. "All of Pandaria is connected, I grow weary I must rest now, goodbye little one, I will see you soon enough". She said while landing in the temple once more. Ash nods before opening the door. "But before you leave, I must ask you something". She says before Ash walks out. "What is it"? Ash asks curiously. "Why do you fight"? She wonders while staring at him. Ash looks at the ground for a second before turning to her. "To protect my home and family, and to bring peace and harmony". Ash says with determination. Yu'lon smiles at him. "Very good, I would like you to have something". She said before she breathes out a small fire. The fire morphed into a jade ring with a serpent like pattern, with a green glow. "This ring contains a connection, if you seek advice, simply ask". She says while Ash puts the ring on his finger. "Thank you Yu'lon". Ash says bowing. "Go now, and protect our world". She says while Ash nods and walks out.

Ash arrives to see Cho talking to one of the builders. "Hey Cho". Ash says while waving to Cho. "Hello Ash, how was your meeting with Yu'lon"? Cho asks curiously. "Fine, what are you doing"? Ash asks. "The builders say that the Hozen have been acting strangely along with the Jinyu, their both dressed in armor and in formation". Cho says while Ash's eyes widened. "Their going to fight". Ash says in shock. "Regardless, it is not our concern, I actually need your help". He says while pulling out an heirloom. "Take this to the shrine on the top of that hill, I need to head somewhere to investigate, and I need my ancestor's help". He states while pointing to a tall hill. "My Dragon Mishi, will take you up there". He states before whistling. Ash saw a red Cloud Serpent descend from the sky and land near them. "Mishi, could you take him to the shrine"? Cho asks while Mishi nods and urges Ash to hop on. Ash hops on and flies to the to of the hill and sees a shrine at the top. "That must be it". Ash says before landing. Ash walks up to the shrine before pulling out the heirloom and laying it before the shrine. Ash gets up and takes a step back before he hears footsteps. Ash walks to the edge and was absolutely shocked at what he saw.

The Hozen and the Jinyu we're on different sides of the statue, with Alliance and Horde banners. Ash saw Taylor and Nazgrim walk onto the front lines before pulling out their weapons and charging. Ash's eyes widened more when he saw them collide and the two factions began fighting, with catapults randomly hitting the statue. "No". Ash says in shock. Ash notices that the two were in a lock in front of the statue, which began to crumble for a reason besides the catapults. The statue began to fall towards Taylor and Nazgrim who both jumped out of the way, Ash saw a huge whirlwind forming in the place of the statue. The whirlwind stopped to reveal a giant black creature that roared at Cho who was right in front of it.

Mishi quickly raced down and picked Cho up before landing beside Ash who was still staring in shock. "... I thought Sha of this immensity were a myth - we all did. Just a story to keep our children from fighting." Cho says in disbelief. "No time to talk now. Those fissures - they're feeding it... it grows stronger by the moment!" He says in a hurry while pointing to the fissures surrounding the Sha who was growing bigger by the second. "I'll research the scrolls from my family archive to find out how to stop this, You take this cannon and ride Mishi". Cho says before handing Ash a handheld cannon. "We must find a way to contain this horror"! Cho says before retreating into the house behind them. Ash looks at him for a second before hoping on Mishi and giving her a slight kick to get her flying.

Ash looked at the creature before glaring at the ground for sights of stopping this. Ash saw fissures seeping Sha energy, so Ash aimed his cannon before firing at them, leading the fissures seal in on themselves, causing the Sha to shriek in pain. Ash smirks before firing at any fissure he see's hurting the Sha even more. Ash saw the Sha turn to him before taking a swipe at him. "Mishi! Retreat"! Ash commands before Mishi avoids the swipe and flies back to the hill where Cho walked out with a paper in his hands. "I managed to find a way to weaken it, but not defeat it, destroy the Sha around it, use the jade pieces blessed by the Jade Serpent to defeat them". Cho says while Ash nods before he jumps off of the hill and charges lightning around him (Thought I forgot about his powers huh?). Ash slammed onto the ground which led to a shock wave of lightning to bellow around him, hitting various Sha. Ash pulls out his sword and shield before getting into his stance. Ash saw his ring glow for a second before Yu'lon's voice sounds in his mind. "Your ring is made of the same Jade, just aim at the Sha and weaken them". Yu'lon says before her voice fades. Ash nods before extending his hand to a powerful looking Sha, which led to a green glow erupting from the ring, it fired a beam at the Sha and weakened it making it shrink. Ash smirks before running forward and charging electricity through his sword, intent on keeping his word to Yu'lon. Ash lets out a battle shout before slashing the Sha, cutting it in half while it shrieks in pain, Ash continues slashing at it, leading it to bleed a black liquid. Ash gave one final shout before thrusting his sword into the Sha's head and electrocuting it . The Sha shrieked in immense pain before collapsing.

Cho watched from his spot in awe as Ash fought and weakened the Sha with the ring around his finger. "Did Yu'lon give him that"? He wonders while Ash defeats another Sha. Ash struck down the final Sha before turning to the giant Sha that was staring down at him. Ash gave it a glare before sheathing his weapons and putting his hands up with electricity surround them. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it". Ash mutters while storm cloud swirled around the Sha. Cho stood in shock as the storm clouds circled the Sha like they had a mind of their own. Ash lets out a great shout before bringing his hands down, the result was the most powerful lightning storm Ash has ever made. The storm cleaved into the Sha's skin while it screamed in immense pain and thrashed around, trying to escape. "No you don't"! Ash shout while strengthening the attack, causing the Sha to scream louder. Cho started to cover is his eyes as the lightning's light got more intense. Ash let out one last burst of power before letting the attack go. The Sha stood still like a statue before it began to vanish in black smoke, the Sha infected land began to disappear as the Sha vanished, leaving the area as if the Sha never appeared, but the Statue was still destroyed.

Ash saw Cho fly down on Mishi before collapsing on his knees in exhaustion. "Ash, are you alright"? Cho asks worried. Ash looks at him before showing him a thumbs up while grinning. Cho breathed in relief before noticing people strayed across the land. "There are some people of the Alliance and Horde still alive". Cho said. "Take them with us, I want to talk to them". Ash said before getting up. Cho nods before ordering Mishi to take them to the hill.

_2 hours later._

Ash groaned as he woke up from Cho's bed in his house, he heard arguing from outside, so he walked out to see another Pandaren arguing with Cho. "What's going on"? Ash asks while walking towards them. The two turned to him while the other Pandaren looked at him warily. "This is Taran Zhu, leader of the Shado Pan". Cho introduces. "So, you are the warrior who defeated the Sha of Doubt". He says while looking over Ash. "If that was it's name, then yes". Ash said while looking at the destruction that was being cleaned. "We are grateful for your assistance, but I must ask you to leave this place". He says coldly while Cho looks at him in shock. "What do you mean"? Cho asks in shock. "It was because of the two Factions that this event happened". He argued angrily. "But Ash isn't with either of them, the only help he did for them was free them along with the Jinyu as a favor to them before they joined the Alliance". Cho argues. Taran Zhu was about to retort when they heard groaning. They all turned to see the survivors coming into consciousness. "What happened"? Taylor groans while getting up. He looks to his left to see Nazgrim getting up "You". Taylor hisses before getting up. Nazgrim tenses before turning to Taylor. "You". He says darkly while getting up. They were about to charge, but Ash shot a lightning bolt in between the two, startling them both.

**"ENOUGH"! **Ash snaps while the two flinch. "Do you two realize what you done"! He shouts angrily while approaching the two. The other members of both sides awakened to the scene of their commanders stepping back in fear of a teenager, that will be a story to tell. "You two moron's very nearly destroyed the Jade Forest with your stupid war"! He snaps once more while pointing to the destroyed statue. "What do you mean"? Nazgrim asks warily, strangely afraid. "You awakened the Sha you idiot"! He shouts while Nazgrim flinches. "Allow me to explain". Cho says nervously. Ash looked like he was ready to kill the two. Ash looks at Cho for a second before calming down and turning to the two. "As long as you two are here, there will be no fighting...understand". Ash says darkly while the two nod. Ash turns around sharply before walking over to the edge of the hill and sitting down. Ash heard Cho explain what they did, leading the groups to stare in shock. Ash was about to get up when he heard Yu'lon's voice, but it wasn't from his ring.

"It seems you took care of the Sha". She said while she flew near them. The small group of people looked at her in shock, and Taran Zhu kneels in respect. "We meet again Ash". She says while flying near him. Ash nods with a smile, her aura seemed to calm him down. "Hop on, I would like to speak with you". She said while Ash hops on again. She flies around the statue, observing it in sadness. "While I thank you for cleansing the Sha from the Jade Forest, this battle has extracted a heavy toll". She says while Ash frowns, knowing the lives and years that we're wasted. "My own rebirth will have to wait for several years, learn from this Ash, I do not know why the Mist's have opened, but I know that it is for a reason, It is clear that you we're sent here for a purpose" She says while flying towards another landmark. "There is a darkness hidden here in Pandaria, this you have seen for yourself, but I'm certain that the Mist's parted for a reason, you are that reason". She says while Ash blinks in shock. "Find you purpose here, you can learn a great deal about this land from The Valley of the Four Winds". She says while they fly near the Valley. "There is another visitor from beyond the Mist's that has no qualm in this war, Chen Stormstout he is called, he is Pandaren but from a different homeland". She explains while Ash nods. "Walk this land with Chen at your side, make friends among the people here, you will find answers in time". She says while landing. Ash hops off before turning to her. "Goodbye Ash, whenever you need my wisdom, call me from the ring". She says before flying off. "Goodbye Yu'lon". Ash says while waving.

Ash turns around before walking into the Valley, it seemed to have a different air about it, strangely not a single bamboo tree passed beyond the forest into the Valley. Ash saw another Pandaren with black clothing and a straw hat that was hanging from his neck by a string. Beside him was a female Pandaren cub dressed in pink clothing. "Oh, hello who are you"? The Pandaren asks. "My name is Ash Ketchum, who are you"? Ash asks while sitting near him. "I am Chen Stormstout, and this is my niece Li Li". He introduces while the girl waves. "Nice to meet you". Ash says with a smile. That was easy.

* * *

**There ya go, been 4 months since I updated this, and I'm glad to know I can keep going with this story now that I'm inspired. How did you like the chapter, Yes I know some quests aren't how they should be, put I put Ash's impact into the story, not just the story going along with Ash as the main character with no additional stuff, same thing with AC: The Raven, and RWBY: The Assassin. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. Thunderfoot Fields

**Here is chapter 4, I've had a recent spark of inspiration and I hope I can get this done. Anyway, here we go. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash sat down near Chen who greeted him with a smile. "Greetings, I was wondering when I would meet another human". Chen says with a smile. Ash returns it, already liking him. "I may look it, but I'm no human". Ash says with a nervous chuckle. That caught Chen's interest. "Oh? What are you then"? Chen asks. Ash looks nervous to talk about it before taking a deep breath. "I can't really talk about it, just know that I'm no human". Ash says bashfully. Chen smiles before patting him on the back. "No problem, if you don't want to speak then that's just fine". Chen assures while Ash smiles. "My niece and I are new to Pandaria. Probably like yourself. We're visitors from the Wandering Isle, and, to be honest, we have no idea where we're going". Chen admits. Ash chuckles. "Neither do I, I'm just going where I'm needed" Ash says. "Oh, a wandering hero eh"? Chen asks. Ash chuckles before nodding. "Well then, we were just about to get moving, would you like to share the road with us Ash"? Chen offers. Ash nods. "Sure, I enjoy company, I've been on my own for quite a while". Ash admits before getting up with the two Pandaren.

"Finally"! Li Li cheers, while Ash chuckles. Ash follows Chen up the road to a farmhouse with multiple people from different races in front of it. Chen walks up to a Pandaren "I am called Chen, this is Ash and my niece Li Li, may we stay here at your farmhouse for a while? We don't have much in the way of money, but I will gladly share some of my famous ale with you". Chen says while Ash and Li Li's jaw's drop, they moved at least 10 feet. "Greetings, Chen, Ash, Li Li. You may stay, but I do not need any of your ale". The Pandaren says. "Thank you! We will not trouble you for long". Chen promises before walking in front of the farmhouse and began to make a small fire. "Interesting, he does not like beer, a strange land indeed". Chen comments. Li Li walks up to her Uncle in shock. "Really, Uncle? We're stopping already? We only moved, like, ten feet". Li Li exclaims while Ash sweatdrops.

Ash shook his head before walking up to the owner. "Hello, I'm sorry for the intrusion". Ash apologizes. "Not at all, You and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you like". The Pandaren assures while Ash bows in thanks. "I noticed the farmland, does all of it belong to you"? Ash asks. "Yes and no, my children take care of the crops and livestock, I only help harvest them when the time comes and help sell them to folks headed down the road, less time on my feet, and more money in my pocket". The Pandaren says while Ash sweatdrops. "What's with the holes"? Ash asks, noticing the holes in the ground. The Pandaren cringed. "I apologize for the state of things around here. The virmen, those rabbity creatures, down the hill, have been pushing further and further into my family's farm, and our crops, which are normally bigger, and more delicious, by the way, have been suffering because of it". The Pandaren who introduced as Pang says. Ash nods before turning to him. "I can take care of them". Ash offers. "Truly"? He asks while Ash nods. "It's the least I can do for you since you let us camp out here". Ash explains before taking out his sword and walking out.

Ash saw giant rabbit digging around, Ash felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a Hozen with a rake. Ash blinks before turning to him. "Your taking care of the Virmen right"? He asks while Ash nods. "Could you get our tools, the Virmen they no just eat our food, they try to start farms on their own, The problem is well...they ookin dumb". He says while Ash raises an eyebrow. "You no believe Muno? Last night, they break into tool sheds... steal equipment. When we wake up, we find rakes and wheelbarrows planted in ground. They was WATERING them. They was trying to GROW WHEELBARROWS."! Muno shouts while Ash looks slightly creeped out. "Please, while you out there, unbury our stuff". Muno asks while Ash nods.

Ash walks towards a couple of tools which were buried, just like Muno said. Ash chuckles slightly before grasping a rake and yanking it out, only to get ambushed by the rabbits. Ash yelps before unsheathing his sword and cutting them down, they were small and went down easy. Ash kept his sword out while he stows the rake away. Ash wished he kept his shield, but he wasn't one for that kind of style. Ash went around gathering the other tools, and continuing to get ambushed by rabbits, he was doing well until bigger rabbits emerged from the ground and hopped towards him. Ash turns and slashes at one, which just screamed before lunging at him, biting him on the arm. Ash yells in pain before shocking the Virmen off and blasting it with ice, slowing it down to get cut down. Ash saw others coming towards him Ash grimaces before getting ready to fight, only to have a black blur shoot past him and knock them back. Ash saw Chen standing there in a stance, his staff out and ready to fight. Ash blinks in shock. "Chen? What are you doing here"? Ash asks. "I'm not going to laze around while you do all the work". Chen states while the Virmen advance. "Lets take them down". Ash says while twirling his sword around. Chen nods before the two charge.

Ash uses his ice and his blade to slow them down and slice them to bits, the teeth on those things immediately broke through his armor, he would have to worry about that later. Chen however, used various techniques which brought up some kind of energy which he used against the Virmen, his size didn't matter as he expertly dodged and avoided their attacks and took them down. The Virmen retreated after a good amount of them fell. Ash cheers while Chen grins. "Lets head back". Chen says while Ash nods.

They returned to Pang who gave them a small reward, same thing with Muno who immediately went to work. Ash sat down with Chen, with Ash removing his armor to look at the injury, his armor poking into it, making it impossible to heal with it on. Ash felt his aura go to work on healing his wounds, while Chen looked in interest, and Li Li in awe. "You don't seem accustom to heavy armor". Chen comments while Ash nods. "Not really, I'm used to fighting light but I had to use what I could". Ash replies. Chen nods before a hand went to his chin. "Interesting, have you considered a different fighting style"? Chen asks. "Yea, I'm also curious to what fighting style you used". Ash says with interest. "It is the style of the Monk, I have a feeling you would fit right at home with it". Chen offers. "Yea, but I wouldn't know who to talk to about it, and I don't want to waste your time". Ash said while looking at the flames. Chen smirks before digging around in his bag and revealing a simple garb. "This was my trainee outfit I had when I began my training, we are traveling together are we not, then why can I not train you, I always wanted a student". Chen says with a grin. Ash blinks in awe before taking the garb. "Now get that rear end of yours into that gear". Chen says while giving Ash a slight smack on the head. Ash chuckles before walking up to the farmhouse and asking Pang for a place to change.

Ash came out with a black vest and pants with a paw mark on the left leg, two wristbands on his wrists. a rope belt with a paw mark on it as well, he was barefoot due to the martial style, it strangely fit him well. "I knew it would fit you, I had it in my teenage years". Chen reveals while Ash nods. Chen hands Ash his sword which he straps to his back. "Even though we fight hand to hand, we still use weapons for some attacks". Chen informs while Ash nods. Chen stood and held out an open palm. "Punch". Chen commands while Ash nods. Ash threw a punch with everything he had, which collided with Chen's fist and produced a small shockwave. Ash felt his entire arm give out on him as the recoil of his punch hit him. Ash gripped his fist in pain as Chen put his hand down. "Your strong, and you know some bit of martial arts, I usually am a free spirit, but my master always told me this: Training is not something to laugh at". Chen declares seriously while Ash nods. Chen put his hand up again."Again". He commands. Ash nods before throwing another punch.

_1 hour later._

After an hour of punching, Ash was sweating while the other group watching in curiosity. Ash shook his head before allowing his aura to surge through him and give him more strength. Ash turned to the other group who immediately went back to talking, Ash picked up something about some 'hidden master', but that's all he heard. Ash went to speak with Pang who informed him about his son, who was meant to deliver in the morning. Ash took the job and went down the hill, his hand to hand combat improved greatly due to the training, though he couldn't do any techniques he could only smack them away and cut them down with his sword. They arrived at the farm to see another Pandaren, presumably Ang, as Pang had informed him. "My father sent you"? He asks. "Pshh... he can be so nosy sometimes, I have everything under control here". He says while the three look around before giving him a look. "Alright, fine. I DON'T have everything under control here. I spent all morning fighting off virmen. I managed to clear them off of my property, but they got away with some of my crops". He admits. "They took them down the river, to the south. I have no idea what they're doing with them, but its probably not to eat them". Ang guesses. "I'll get them back". Ash said before turning to walk off. Ash had talked to Chen, Ash would do his business while the other two did theirs, he wasn't being rude he just didn't want them being put in unnecessary danger, which Chen accepted.

Ash walked south and arrived at a river, with an interesting sight. The Virmen were doing boat races with watermelons. Ash shook his head before diving into the water and swiping from underwater, getting yells from the virmen who couldn't get to him. Ash heard yells coming from the holes. Ash slowly went underground and saw Virmen beating up turnips. "Apparently they don't like turnips". Ash mutters before going to get them. Ash punted a Virmen away from a turnip before grabbing it and stashing it away. The virmen charged at him but was knocked back by a roundhouse kick infused with ice, causing the virmen to go flying in ice, Ash blasted it with fire which burned it to death. Ash did similar battles with other virmen, who was equally beating up turnips. Ash came out of the hole with a weirded out expression. "What do they have against turnips"? Ash wonders before walking back to Ang. Ash handed the vegetables to Ang who looked over them. "Perfect". He says before looking at the beat up turnips and soggy watermelons. He looked at Ash with the WEIRDEST look on his face asking. "What were they DOING down there"?

Ash was given a package to return to Pang, which he did. Pang asked him to deliver it to his nephew Liang with the help of Miss Fanny. Ash turned and saw a giant beast walk up to the house and stand there. Ash blinks before walking over to it. Ash picked up a turnip before laying it in front of her tail. Ash looks at the farm and turned to Fanny. "Hit it with average power". Ash said while Fanny nods and swung her tail with decent power, launching it to the farm. Ash picked up a watermelon and placed it down again. "Hit it softly". Ash said while Fanny replies by hitting it softer than before, launching it to the farm. The final one was a giant Tofu baker. Ash groaned along with Muno as they sat it down. Ash grinned before turning to Fanny "Hit it as hard as possible". Ash exclaims, the result was a powerful whack which launched the tofu baker towards the farm with a loud thud. Ash grinned before Fanny tapped him slightly with her tail. Ash turned to her to see her look him in the eye and subtly turn her head. "Your want to launch me"?! Ash asks. Fanny nods. Ash grins before jumping in front of the tail. "Fire at will"! Ash declares. Fanny swung her tail hard, launching Ash towards the farm. Muno stood slack jawed along with Pang as Ash landed near the farm.

Ash landed on his feet near Liang who thanked Ash for the food, only to ask if he could help with the livestock. He asked Ash if he could track down his pigs, and help hunt the Mushan Beasts and Turtles for food. Ash nods before walking off, time to put those lessons from Connor to the test. Ash pulled out a bow he made and trained it at a Mushan. Ash shot an arrow which struck the beast in the head, penetrating its brain and killing it. Ash pulled out a hunting knife which he got from Connor and skinned the beast, he repeated the process with the other animals. Ash walked around until he saw three pigs roaming. Ash remembered a familiar memory involving Connor and pigs which brought a grin to his face. Ash bolts after the pig which immediately runs for it. Ash tackled the pig which squirmed in his grip. Ash growls before picking the pig up, which immediately calmed down. Ash blinks before going after the other pigs, with the pig following obediently.

Ash arrived at the farm with three little piggies following behind him. Liang nodded in thanks before putting them back in the sty. Ash gave him the meat as well which he gave to the pigs. Ash turns and saw Chen and Li Li talking. "Here we are, FINALLY setting foot in our ancestral home, for the first time in our lives, and you want to stop and rest by a PIG FARM"? Li Li snaps. Ash chuckles. "Be patient, Li Li. If we explore Pandaria too quickly, we will quickly run out of Pandaria to explore". Chen replies. "That... barely even makes sense! You're just saying that because you're lazy and old"! She snaps at her Uncle as Ash walked over. "Hello Ash, glad to see your doing well". Chen greets while Ash nods. "Other than catching pigs and hunting Mushan's and turtles, I've been doing quite well, what about you"? Ash asks. Li Li snorts. "My lazy uncle barely moved at all, you get all of the fun". She grumbles. Ash chuckles before patting her on the head.

Ash heard a bah as a sheep walked into the ranch. "It seems I'm not the only one having trouble with his stock, it seems. One of Francis' sheep has wandered over to my ranch, for the third time this week. I'm beginning to think he needs help tending to his flock". Liang says. "You should check up on him, boy. And bring this poor little thing with you." He says while handing Ash the sheep. Ash felt the sheep shiver in fear. Ash pet it slightly to calm it. Ash nodded to Chen before walking off, towards the small farm southeast.

Ash saw a little Pandaren Cub cowering in place. Ash walked up to him and placed the lamb down. "Oh...you have one of my...my lambs"? He asks while shivering. Ash nods. Francis looks down sadly at the lamb. "You really shouldn't have brought the lamb back to me. He... he was safer in that pigsty than he is over here". Francis explains. Ash was told about the hawks and wolves, along with the pack leader Lupello. Ash smiles before patting him on the head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them". Ash assures before walking off.

Ash saw hawks flying carrying sheep in their claws, same thing with wolves in their jaws. Ash had to deal with the immediate threat, which was the wolves. Ash shot a bolt of ice at the wolves feet, freezing it and causing it to trip, letting the sheep run off. Ash saw the wolf charge at him. Ash cracked his knuckles before backhanding the wolf across the jaw and punching it in the face, crushing the bones inside. The wolf slumped forward, its face deformed from the attack. Ash goes after the other wolves before turning to the hawks in the air. Ash made a rope out of lightning and latched the hawks foot before pulling down and grabbing the sheep as it fell. The hawk shrieked before its claws tore across Ash's arms, leaving itself open for Ash to slam it onto the ground and impale it with his sword. Ash turns to the other hawks and fires ice rockets at each of them, freezing them and the sheep, which he killed and saved respectively.

Ash turned to the river which he heard a loud howl, a wolf bigger than the others was waiting at the shore. "Lupello". Ash mutters before walking across the bridge and facing the mighty wolf. The wolf snarls at him before charging, Ash felt his aura spike, Ash evaded the attack before performing a Tiger Palm attack on the wolf, causing it to recoil and leaving it open to Ash's blade. The wolf howls before biting Ash's arm, causing Ash to drop his sword, the wolf pounces on him and began to scratch him while attempting to bite his neck. Ash held the wolf back, his aura keeping the scratching at a minimum. Ash growled before socking the wolf across the face and kicking it off. Ash slowly got up as the wolf charged again. Ash's eyes widened as something within him burst free. Ash twirls around and delivers a roundhouse kick infused with a dark looking energy on it, a Blackout Kick as Chen called it. Ash grasped his blade from the ground and plunged it into the wolf's skull, killing it as it slumped against the ground.

Ash walked towards the farm as Francis was told the good news, with a Pandaren coming towards them. "Here comes the master now". Francis mutters. "Francis! We need to talk"! He snaps. "Francis, you need to show bravery! You have everything it takes to make a great shepherd, except the courage to face your fears"! He scolds before turning to Ash. "You, stranger. You helped the rest of my family. Francis is like a second son to me. Show my apprentice what it means to lack fear. Use this rope to lasso and defeat one of the great white hawks above us". He orders while pointing to a white hawk which surveyed the area, before leaving.

Ash saw the hawk as it flew above them. Ash twirls the lasso that Shang gave him. Ash threw it with all his might, which latched onto the hawks neck and pulled Ash up. Ash began to rain blows on the hawks back as it shrieked at the sudden passenger. Ash yelped as the hawk twirled and grabbed him between its claws. Ash felt the claws digging into his flesh. Ash growled before smacking a talon away and flipping back on to the hawks back and unleashed a powerful Tiger Palm on the hawks back, getting a shriek as its wings suddenly gave out on it and it fell. Ash gripped onto the hawk as it fell on the ground, making a crater in the ground. Ash stumbled out of the crater and walked up to Francis who was staring in awe. "I... I can't believe you did that! You could have died up there! The way you were wrestling with that eagle, and how you used its wings to land safely... it was amazing"! He says in shock. _"_If you can do something like that, then... then I can handle some measly wolves and plainshawks"! He exclaims bravely. "This is the dawn of a new Francis, And it's all thanks to you, Ash". Francis thanks. Ash nods. "It's no problem". Ash replies before walking towards Shang's place.

Ash walked and saw Chen and Li Li sitting near the place. "Ash, nice to see you, You looking for Shang? I think he's in back, polishing his melon". Chen greets while pointing to Shang who was polishing a giant melon. Li Li still looked annoyed. "Let's get going! There's a whole big valley waiting for us, but you're too focused on the bottom of that mug to see it". Li Li snaps. Chen chuckles at his niece's claim. "Yes, Li Li, but the bottom of this mug is very interesting to me". He replies. "I'll leave without you. Don't think I'm bluffing. I don't need some smelly old uncle to hold my hand". She threatens. "Why are you so impatient? Are you worried that the mists are going to come back before I finish my drink"? Chen asks. "Well NOW I am"! She counters. Ash looks at them before laughing.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright that was chapter 4. I will be doing the storyline sequences then stopping once it reaches the end, or takes too long. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Mudmug's Place

**Here is my new years update. This one will go off the track for a bit, in order to introduce a new character. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ash sighs as he finishes talking to Shang. He walks over to the Chen and Li Li and sits down. "Hello again Ash, how are you doing"? Chen asks while drinking from his mug. Ash smiles before going over what he has done recently, further infuriating Li Li. "See Uncle, Ash here just wrestled a hawk! Why couldn't we do something exciting"!? Li Li snaps at her uncle. "Li Li, Chen is just watching out for you, some things are dangerous out here, going slow and steady isn't so bad at time, learn to stop and smell the roses". Ash tries to encourage. Li Li sighs before sitting down. Chen smiled at Ash's explanation. "Out of curiosity Ash, how long have you been traveling"? Chen asks. Ash sat down and grabbed a mug, drinking some water instead of Chen's beer. "4 years, I've been traveling for 4 years across worlds". Ash began, ready to explain himself. Ash pulls out his world hopping stone and sat it down. "This stone allows me to world hop, to go to places unexplored or already combed to the last detail. I've used this to help worlds, become stronger, and meet new friends and places". Ash explains while the two nod. "Can I look at it"? Li Li asks warily. "Be my guest, it takes a lot of energy to power, so you'll be fine". Ash responds while Li Li picks the stone up.

After talking for a while, Chen decided to get a move on. "Alright, I suppose we have stayed here long enough". Chen says while standing up. "These Thunderfoots are good people, but do not have enough ale between them to fill a cask". Chen says while Ash sweatdrops. "Let's go find something to drink, Shall we Li LI"? Chen asks. "If beer gets you off your butt, then...sure. Let's go find you some beer". Li Li agrees. "Farewell, Shang"! Chen exclaims while Shang turns to them. "You kids have fun at Mudmug's! And thanks again Ash"! Shang thanks while they walk off.

They walk up a hill and saw another Pandaren standing on the rise. "Uncle, look. There's somebody up ahead. He looks...weird". Li Li says bluntly. "We are the outsiders here Li LI, we probably look even weirder than him". Chen ridicules. Li Li scoffs. "Only because were traveling with...whatever Ash is". Li Li says while Ash glares at her. "Sorry Ash, but you do kinda stand out". Li Li apologizes. The three walk to the Pandaren, who didn't notice them. "Hallloooo stranger"! Chen greets. The Pandaren turns to him. "Were looking for a brewer named Mudmug, do you know of him"? Chen asks. "I'm Mudmug, who's asking"? The now named Mudmug asks. "I am called Chen, and this is my niece Li Li, and our friend Ash" Chen introduces. "Hmph, y'all any good at fighting Virmen"? Mudmug asks. "Heck yea we are! I've probably beat up a million Virmen back on the Wandering Isle"! Li Li exclaims confidently. "You have a Virmen problem, we would be glad to help you, Mudmug". Chen offers. "Awright then, my place is just around the corner. Come on! Let's get to the critter-whompin"! Mudmug cheers before running off, with Chen following. "I told you he was weird". Li Li mutters while Ash nods.

Ash, Chen, and Li Li gathered around for a plan while Mudmug watched on. "These virmen are no different than the virmen on the Wandering Isle... a nuisance that breeds as fast as the rabbits they resemble" Chen began. "Sure, we could kill every last virmen we find, but what's the point in needless bloodshed? Let's just take out their alphas, and they'll slow down with their... reproduction". Chen explains awkwardly. Ash nods before turning to Li Li. "Uncle Chen says we're going to help this guy out with his virmen problem. Fine by me! I LOVE messing with virmen". Li Li cheers. "Here's the plan: we're going to paint some turnips orange, and then we'll try to convince the virmen that they're carrots" Li Li began while Ash smirks.

This can only end in comedy.

"I'll gather turnips. You find something that we can use to make edible orange paint". Li Li says while Ash nods. Ash walks over to the virmen which were messing up the place. Ash searches and saw the three alphas with gardening weapons. Ash smirks before thinking of something red and yellow for the paint. Ash looked and saw some yellow flowers, which could be grounded into a yellow paste. Ash picked them before thinking of red. Ash shrugged, he'd figure it out later. Ash walked to the first one which glared at him with a pan in its paw. Ash gets into position as the virmen charged at him. Ash blocked the pan smack before slashing with his sword before kicking it back. Ash was stunned when the virmen suddenly jumped back and smacked Ash in the face with the pan. Ash growls in anger before blasting the virmen with fire, burning it to death. Ash was about to turn away when he noticed blood seeping from the dead virmen's body. Ash smirks before pulling out a vial and gathering the blood. "This should work". Ash mutters. Ash continued his attack against the other two, getting cut by the duel rake wielding virmen, and being bitten by the giant one. Ash returned with a twitching eye, he really hated the virmen.

"Whoah! Whoah WHOAH! You brought back BLOOD"! Li Li exclaims. "Sorry". Ash apologizes. "Yeesh". Li Li mutters before going to work, giggling slightly. Ash turns to Chen who smiled. "You learn quick, how about we do the next one together"? Chen asks while Ash nods.

_5 minutes later._

Ash was pacing as he was waiting for Li Li to finish, having been told by both Chen and Mudmug to take out the alpha female and collect stolen hops respectfully, he was now waiting for the little Pandaren to finish her prank. Ash saw the girl walk to him with the orange turnips in hand. "Uncle Chen's still got his eye on me, which means I won't be wandering off any time soon. I guess it's up to you to take these turnips...I mean, "carrots"... into the Twisted Warren and deliver them for me". Li Li says while Ash nods. "It should be pretty simple. Just toss the vegetables in front of virmen, then watch their reaction when they find out it's really a turnip"! Li Li explains while Ash smirks.

Ash walked into the Twisted Warren, he spotted a group of virmen. Ash grabbed his 'carrot' and tossed it at the group. The virmen gathered around the turnip and marveled at it happily. One of them pointed out the fault and the rest bolted. Ash noticed a small pile of hops, and grabbed them. Ash turned to the alpha female, which was glaring at him. Ash got into a battle stance, wondering where Chen was. Ash decided to start without him, and began the fight with a lightning bolt to the head. "You come to my brood, you come to steal my treasure"!? She hisses before hopping towards him. Ash ducks under a bite, and punches the virmen, only to shout in pain as he met a wheel barrel armor. Ash instead hops up and decks the virmen in the face with a kick, making it hiss. "Time for Chufa's surprise"! Chufa announces before hopping over to a stash, pulling out a...flamethrower!? Ash yelps before jumping back away from the flames. Ash heard Chen come in, and was followed by a blast of chi energy to the virmen. Ash and Chen combined their tiger palms and blasted the virmen into the wall, killing it.

Ash and Chen returned to Mudmug, and saw him with a cask of brew. "I say we've earned our reward, lets see what Mudmug's been brewing". Chen says before sitting. Ash sat, but didn't grab a cup since he didn't drink. Chen took a drink and exhaled happily. "Mudmug! This is fantastic! Strong too"! Chen compliments. "Thanks, most folks prefer it over anything from that Stormstout Brewery". Mudmug says while Chen stops cold. Ash watched as Chen suddenly grilled Mudmug for information, and once he got it, dropped his mug and bolted to the Brewery. "I can't believe he left me with the weird mud guy". Li Li comments. "You sure don't sound worried". Ash notices. "I know Uncle Chen's coming back. I'm not worried". Li Li assures "Actually, this is probably my big chance to finally explore Pandaria! No fat uncle tying me down"! Li Li cheers. Ash sighs before getting up. "Uncle Chen asked me not to get into any fights while he was away... but that doesn't mean I can't go exploring. Finally, a chance to look around Pandaria without stopping every forty-seven steps for another rest"! Li Li explains. "You want to come with me? I'll bet there's all kinds of cool places we can visit, not too far away from here". Li Li offers. Ash smiles before nodding. "Let's go"! Ash cheers while Li Li nods.

Ash and Li Li first decided to go to the falls that was the closest. Ash and Li Li marveled at the huge waterfall. "Look at that waterfall"! Li Li exclaims. "I wonder if there's a cave behind it". Li Li mutters. Ash looks at her weirdly. "You should always check behind waterfalls for caves". Li Li says in a confident tone. Ash looks at the waterfall before leaping at it.

**SMACK!**

Li Li burst out laughing as Ash collapsed into the water after jumping at the waterfall for a cave. Ash was swept down the river a good feet before swimming out, holding his face in pain. Li Li was on the ground laughing. Only to get splashing by water from Ash. She turns to the boy and gives him a glare. Before jumping him and tackling him into the water once more. The two got out and continued in a random direction. Ash saw someone on the ground a couple of yards away. Ash walks over and noticed it was an Orc with two hammers beside him, unconscious. Ash races over to him and checks him for injuries, finding a deep gash on his side. Ash uses his Aura to heal the wound, and picked him up and swung his arm over him. "Li Li, carry his weapons". Ash orders. Li Li was surprised by the sudden serious tone in Ash's voice, but nodded and grabbed the two hammers. Ash led him over to the nearest village, which was a Jinyu village. Ash sat him down against a rock and Li Li sat his weapons beside him. Ash began to examine the Orc in front of him while Li Li checked the place out.

He had green skin like the other Orc's he's seen, with simple black hair which loosely hung down to his neck. He had black, yellow, and blue armor which fully covered him, it looked like plate armor but Ash could see it was mail. Ash looked beside him and saw two heavy hammers at his side, he sense immense electrical power inside them.

The Orc groaned as he began to wake up. He saw Ash and quickly grabbed one of his hammers."Whoa! Your safe". Ash calms. "Why should I listen to an Alliance human"? He spat. "First off, I'm not from the Alliance, if I was I would have left you for dead. Two: I am no human". Ash explains. The Orc calms considerably, and saw Li Li approach him. "We were exploring the place when we saw you face down on the ground, bleeding out". Li Li explains. The Orc nods before rubbing his shoulders and getting up. "Got a name"? Ash asks. "Gorlek...Gorlek Bloodwolf". Gorlek introduces. "Ash Ketchum". Ash greets with a hand out. Gorlek looks at it before shaking it. "So what now"? Gorlek asks. "Not much, you can go your own way, were just traveling through the Valley, learning the land". Ash says while Gorlek nods. "What about you"? Ash asks. "I sensed a disturbance in the elements and went to investigate, only to be ambushed by a small army of virmen". Gorlek answers while Ash nods. "Need help"? Ash asks. Gorlek huffs. "I don't need help". He says before grabbing his hammers and strapping them to his sides. "Yea, we saw how that went". Li Li mocks while Gorlek paused. "Li Li, if he doesn't need help then we have no need to intrude". Ash hisses. "Anyway, see you". Ash says before he walks off, pulling a distraught Li Li behind him.

The two arrived at a silk farm. And saw the silk worms. "Check out that cool silk"! Li Li exclaims. "Do you think they really get this stuff from the silkworms rear ends"? Li Li asks while Ash shrugs. Li Li walks over to the feeding pit and gags. "They look like maggots". She says before vomiting in a bush. Ash laughs at her. "We might want to head back, Chen should be back by now". Ash says while she nods. The two walked back, and Li Li felt like she should say something. "You know what Ash"? She began while Ash looks at her. "You're way cooler than Uncle Chen". She admits while Ash chuckles. "Uncle Chen and I spent weeks wandering around that Jade Forest, and all we saw were trees and ONE cool serpent thing". She says while Ash frowns slightly, remembering the statue. "I've only spent a day with you and we've combed half the valley. I guess what I'm saying is...thanks". She thanks bashfully. Ash smiles before patting her on the head. "No problem, some times you need to get out there and show the world what your made of". Ash said while Li Li smiles at him.

The two arrived at Mudmug's farm and was surprised to see that Chen hasn't arrived. "Look! Here he comes now"! Li Li says while pointing to Chen, who had an angry expression. "How was the Brewery, Uncle"? Li Li asks. "Bah! I do not want to talk about it". Chen snaps before swiping a beer mug and sitting down. The two blink in surprise before looking at him in worry. Li Li walks over and pats Chen on the back in comfort while Ash sits across from him. Hoping he'll calm down and explain.

Finally he managed to calm down enough. "What happened Chen"? Ash asks. Chen looks at him before sighing. "I found the brewery and made my way inside. I decided to look for someone of the Stormstout family". Chen began while Ash and Li Li listened patiently. "I found another Pandaren, but he told me to leave, and then something began to grow behind him, I had no choice but to defend myself". Chen explains. "I managed to defeat the strange beer elemental and pursued the old Brewer to ask more questions". Chen continues. Chen then went into detail on how a Hozen appeared, demanding more beer, along with how the brewer rejected him angrily, crushing his spirit. Ash felt pity for the Pandaren, and filled his mug once more when he realized it was empty. "Maybe I wasn't meant to settle down anyhow". Chen mutters, heartbroken. Ash sighs, hoping things will work out, and began to think about how to help him, when Chen suddenly perked up. "I have an idea". Chen began.

_To be continued.  
_

* * *

**Alright there was chapter 5, I had fun with this one. Li Li's adventure has taken a different turn. This won't be the last time you'll see Gorlek. Anyway, R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	6. Chen's Masterpiece

**Alright here is chapter 6, with Ash meeting Gorlek and Chen coming back in a bad mood, what will happen next? I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

Ash smirked as Chen got up. "Li Li, Ash, lets go. I have something to prove". Chen says while they smile and get up. "There's the Uncle I've been waiting for". Li Li cheers while they ran to Halfhill. "Fast ain't he"? Ash points out to Li Li. "He can be fast when he want's to". Li Li answers while Ash smirks. They arrive at Halfhill, and gather in front of the inn. "First things first, we're going to need some sweet malts". Chen begins, while Mudmug comes up from behind him. "You can find your malts at the granary I reckon". He says while they turn to him. "Mudmug"! They all shout in surprise. "I'm here to help with that fancy beer you was talking about". Mudmug explains. "Glad to have you, we'll be making a stout, can you get a few barrels of water"? Chen asks. "Git'er done". Mudmug replies. "Li Li, you get the malts, I will...research the local brews, we'll meet back here". Chen says while Ash chuckles. "Research"? Ash asks with a grin. "It is the wanderer's way". Chen counters. "Ash, you will go and get the hops". "I don't know much about the hops from this land, but I'm sure the nearby farmers have something worth brewing with. Go see what you can rustle up". Chen says while Ash nods.

Ash walked away and was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Ash turned around and was shocked to see Gorlek behind him. "Gorlek"? Ash asks. "I heard about your little 'brew', and since I also have business in the Stormstout Brewery, I would like to join". Gorlek explains. "Alright, welcome aboard". Ash says with his hand out. Gorlek rose an eyebrow before clasping his hand. "Alright, we're going to get the hops, let's move out". Ash says before walking off with Gorlek following.

The two walked to a female Pandaren who was walking with a watering can. "Excuse me miss". Ash greets while she turns to him. "Ah yes, can I help you two"? She asks kindly. Gorlek pushes past Ash. "We're helping a friend brew some beer, and we need hops, do you have any to spare"? Gorlek asks. The Pandaren smirks before walking up to the two. "Nothing is free you two, you want hops? You need to work". She says before walking to her house. She pulls out two watering cans and hands them to the two. "Water my plants and I will give you some hops". She orders while they nod. Gorlek huffs, but walked over to the plants anyway.

After watering the plants, which was slightly humorous, given that an orc covered in armor was watering plants, but that was beside the point. Ash walked up with a smile. "Good, I will send hops to Halfhill for you two". The Pandaren says with a smile. Ash nods before walking off, with Gorlek following.

After going to two others and performing tasks for them, they had enough hops for Chen. They returned and saw Li Li and Mudmug has brought back their stuff. "Good, now time to make beer, I'll need your help you two". Chen began while cracking his knuckles. "When I yell out the ingredients, you throw them into the pot". Chen says while they nod. "I am kidding"! Chen shouts with a laugh, making the two facefault. "I'm the best brewer across three continents, I think I can handle this part". Chen says with a grin. "If you wouldn't mind waiting, Ash, Gorlek, this will take a while". Chen says before going to work. Ash sighs before deciding to explore Halfhill a bit.

Ash examined the various chefs surrounding Halfhill and decided to learn a couple of things, after all this is a big place. Ash asks the chefs for tips, and they agreed to teach him a couple of things.

_1 hour later._

Ash was checking out the market, after learning stuff from the chefs, Ash decided to check Halfhill market out, after all he had a good deal of money from helping. Ash saw Gorlek talking with a Jinyu, obviously about the elements, given how the water was moving strangely. Ash arrived back at Chen and gawked. "Wow, that took longer than I thought". Chen mutters. He had 10 casks of beer surrounding him, the title: The Emperor, on their sides. Ash stared as Chen got them around, multiple kegs stacked on a cart. "You ready to go Ash"? Chen asks. Ash nods before hearing Gorlek come behind him and gawk at Chen as well. Ash hopped on the cart, as Gorlek brought out a giant wolf to ride on. Mudmug came alongside Chen and they began to trudge along. "Is this the fastest you can go? Come on, fatsos! Move those legs!"? Li Li mocks with a grin. Chen sighs before smirking. "Very well, I will put my belly into it". Chen says before sighing once more. Ash blinked before the unthinkable happened.

Chen suddenly sped off like a bullet, throwing Mudmug back onto the cart as he raced down the lane, leaving Gorlek in the dust, who gawked with his jaw on the ground.

_10 minutes later._

Ash panted as Chen breathed in and out to catch his breath, Gorlek just got to them, staring at Chen like he was insane. "I have a WHOLE new respect for Wandering Isle Pandaren". Gorlek mutters. Ash nods before Chen knocks on the door, saying he has beer. Ash heard Li Li stammer and turned, only to bring out his weapon as a giant Hozen slowly walked towards them. "Chen"! Ash snaps. Gorlek noticed and brought out his hammers. Mudmug noticed and went pale. "Chen! It's a giant dang Hozen"! Mudmug shouts."Who crashing Ook party!? Ook ook ook...". The Hozen named Ook shouts. Chen turns, only for Ook to throw barrels at them, trapping Ash and Gorlek in them. Ash shouts while attempting to break out, with Gorlek shouting strange words, one which made fire spark, only for a flashbang to let loose nearby. Chen broke Ash out and Ash turned to Gorlek, only to see him covered in smoke from using fire in a BEER barrel. Ash snorted but remained quiet. "Ash, I'll head around back to the back entrance, take care of the Hozen, and save the people". Chen orders while Ash nods.

Ash charges forward with Gorlek, who followed. Ash swung his foot at a rampant Hozen, who was too drunk to throw a proper punch. Ash felt pity on them, it was simple to take them out. "Gorlek, take it easy, they're too drunk to throw a good punch, just knock them out". Ash orders while knocking the Hozen in the head, making it fall over. Gorlek nods before giving the Hozen a whack with his hammer, this went on for a good while. Ash saw a beer cask jumping around. Ash walked to it and kicked it hard, breaking it open to reveal a frightened Pandaren. The Pandaren looks at him in awe. "Get out of here, we'll take care of this". Ash orders while he nods. Ash saw the Pandaren hide in a bush. Ash looked at a leftover Brew cask and grinned. "Can I use this"? Ash asks, while the Pandaren nods. Ash picks it up before standing beside Gorlek as Ook made another round. "I'll toss it, you'll ignite it". Ash says while Gorlek nods. Ash vanishes in a burst of smoke, and appears in front of Ook, only to slam the cask on his head, covering him in beer. "Now"! Ash shouts while moving away. Gorlek channeled fire and shot a burst of molten lava. The beer was ignited, and Ook swung his arms around crazily, attempting to save itself. Ook lets out a groan as he collapsed, his body burning.

Ash walks around to see Chen checking the back door. "It's not very sturdy, yet its able to hold against everything I got". Chen mutters. Ash sighs before aiming his hands at it. "Move". Ash orders. Chen looks and saw Ash's hands sparking, prompting him to move. Ash channeled electricity into his hands, before firing a lightning rocket, blowing the door up. "Let's go, it's time to finish this". Ash says while they nod.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 6, thankfully I managed to get this done, I'll try to get AC: Raven done next. We'll have to see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	7. Cleaning House

**I got a good surge of Pandaria addiction. I hope it keeps up. Anyway I own nothing except my ideas and OC.**

* * *

Ash, Gorlek, Chen, Li Li, and Mudmug ran inside and saw three rooms. "We'll have to split up". Ash said while looking around. "I'll take this path". Mudmug says while going down the left. "I'll take the right". Li Li says and taking said room. "I'll go straight then". Chen says while walking down the middle path. "Gorlek, you go and help Mudmug, I'll help Li Li, then we can meet up and help Chen". Ash orders while Gorlek nods and takes out his hammers. The two exchange a look of good luck before running down their separate paths.

_Gorlek's Fight._

Gorlek arrived and saw Mudmug staring at a huge water elemental. "You ready to do this? I'm ready to do this. I'm fixin' to make a puddle out of that critter". Mudmug says confidently before rubbing his head. "It's just... well, I ain't much of a bruiser, and I get skeered real easy. You're the big guy here. You gonna...you gonna protect me, right"? Mudmug asks while Gorlek nods. "Alright then...**Let's go smush that water varmint"! **Mudmug shouts while charging forward. Gorlek rolled his eyes before putting down four totems of some sort, each having a separate element around them. Gorlek charges forward and slams an electric hammer into the water elemental's side, making it shout and try to strike him, only for him to put up a shield of lightning, and swing a now magma covered hammer again, making steam kick elemental hissed and smacked Gorlek, before putting up a shield.

Gorlek took a step back, and heard a 'pop'. He looked down and saw a bubble popped, and the shield quivered. "Run across the bubbles, that weakens the shield"! Gorlek shouts while running across the bubbles, with Mudmug doing the same. The shield quivered before it weakened. "Pop it"! Mudmug shouts. Gorlek nods before sheathing his hammers and firing a bolt of lightning, popping the bubble. Gorlek began to channel lightning, and blasted a thunderstorm at the elemental, making the shriek again. It formed a puddle under Gorlek's feet, which erupted as a geyser. Gorlek let out a shout before falling on the ground and grunting. He got up and cricked his neck, before conjuring a healing water and healing the bruises from his fall. Gorlek ran forward, dodged a swipe, before jumping in the air and slammed both his hammers on the elemental's head, making it let out a shout and collapse, its head all that was remaining.

Gorlek sheathed his hammers before turning to Mudmug, who was panting. "You go meet up with Chen, I'm gonna...catch my breath". Mudmug says, breathing heavily. Gorlek nods before running back and into the room with Chen.

_Ash's Battle._

Ash walked forward and saw Li Li standing at a open room, with a giant Hozen on the other side. "That's a big monkey". Li Li notices. "Think it's cause of all that beer"? She asks. Ash shrugs before preparing himself. "Either way, I don't think I can take this guy on alone". Li Li says before turning to him. Ash smirks before giving her a thumbs up. Li Li grins before they step forward. The Hozen turned to them and spotted Li Li, before stepping towards her with a drunken look in his movements. "Um, he's coming right at me". Li Li began. "Should I run"? She asks. "Yeah". Ash says with his sword out. Li Li took the words to heart and bolted, the Hozen following her. Ash ran forward and swung, only to slip on some brew dripping off the Hozen. Ash shook his head before a barrel lands on his head, stunning him. Ash shook himself straight before looking at the barrel and smirking.

Ash picked up a barrel before rolling it at the Hozen, and laughed when it tripped over it and fell over, too drunk to make sense of anything. Ash ran forward, blasting fire at the poor Hozen, the Hozen, presumably named Jooga, since that's what it keeps saying, yelped and jumped around, trying to put the fire out. Ash ran forward and landed a hard left on Jooga's face, knocking him back. Jooga snapped out of it and saw Li Li again, and began to chase her again. "Are you serious"? Ash asks with a 'are you serious?' look. "Don't think, just do something"! Li Li says while outrunning Jooga. Ash nodded before grabbing a bigger barrel and tossing it at Jooga's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ash ran forward with a familiar black chi forming around his foot. Ash leapt in the air and did a mid air Blackout Kick, knocking Jooga out cold.

Ash sighed before seeing Li Li walk up to him. "Thanks for the save, Uncle Chen's waiting up ahead. You go find him. I'll stay here and mock this unconscious monkey". Li Li says before turning to the unconscious Jooga. "Not so tough now, are you? That's right. You look so dumb laying on the ground. Don't make me make Ash throw more barrels at you"! Li Li mocks while Ash walks away with a weirded out look.

Ash and Gorlek met up at Chen's room with a ton of beer elemental's, and saw him observing the room with a frightened look on his face. "What is going on inside this brewery!? Has nobody maintained this place? Where are the brewers, Where is my family..."? Chen asks, his voice going distant. Chen shook his head. "They must have gone somewhere. If they were here, then they'd be cleaning up this mess! For now, looks like it's up to us. You ready"? Chen asks and turns to them. "Let's go Chen"! Ash assures with a grin, while Gorlek nods. The three turn to the elemental's before Chen takes a breath. **"****STORMSTOUT"! **He snaps before charging forward, fists flying. Ash follows with Gorlek supporting with the elements.

Ash and Chen unleashed a flurry of blows, taking down elemental's left and right, any bruise or injury was healed by a quick splash of Gorlek's healing water. Ash found himself using his hands more and more, less relying on his weapon, he supposed he was becoming more of a Monk by the minute. As they took down the final elemental, they all leapt into a pot, which made Chen walk over. "That was sure nice of those spirit's to hop into this pot". Chen says before the pot began shaking. "What the-"? Ash asks as the pot exploded. Coming out of it was a huge beer elemental. "Whoa". Ash mutters. "Looks like we're not done yet". Chen says before taking a stance, ready to fight.

Ash and Chen leapt forward, the former with fire forming around his fists, ready to burn the beer. Ash ducked under a swipe before landing a fist into the elemental's side, making it screech as it began burning. "For an elemental made of beer, it's pretty solid". Ash says while checking his fist, which had a bruise from punching the elemental. "Why not call it an alemental then"? Chen asks while dodging a glob of beer. "That works". Ash mutters before running forward. Gorlek decided to stop sitting back and took out his hammers, before slamming his magma covered hammer into the alemental's side, making it shriek some more. Chen took a step back before taking a breath. "Stand back"! Chen shouts. Ash and Gorlek jumped out of the way as Chen unleashed a bellow of fire, making the alemental light up, and burn away. Chen wiped his mouth with a grin. "I think we've done enough damage for one day. Let's meet up with the other two at the brewery's rear entrance". Chen says while they nod.

The three met Li Li and Mudmug at the back entrance, and went to the front to see Chen's beer gone, and the brewery's door open. "My beer"! Chen shouts. "The brewery's door is open, think someone came to get it"? Ash asks. Chen stood still before turning to the open door. He frowns, a rare emotion for him, before turning to Ash and Gorlek. "We need to find out what's going on inside that brewery you two". Chen began before stepping forward. "We may have cleared out some of the bigger pests, but I'm certain there's plenty more where they came from, are you with me"? Chen asks. Ash gives him a nod while Gorlek smirks but nods nonetheless. "Then let's go"! Chen says before running in, Ash and Chen following. "Don't forget me"! Li Li says before running in. "I'll just...watch the cart". Mudmug says before sitting next to cart.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright that was chapter 7, with Ash, Gorlek, Chen, and Li Li going into the Stormstout Brewery to finish the job. What do you think will happen? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Stormstout Brewery

**And it keeps on going. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

The four walked in, and saw a ghost of a female Pandaren. The Pandaren turns to them, and brightens at seeing Chen. "Oh, Hello Zan, it is good of you to visit old Auntie Stormstout". The Pandaren, apparently Auntie Stormstout says happily. "I am not Zan, I am CHEN Stormstout". Chen corrects. Auntie seems to not understand, as she began to talk about the weather, a neighbor's turnips, and the rest of the Stormstout's location, which Ash took note of for later. "I have some cookies for you and your friends". Auntie says while holding a batch of cookies. "There is no time for cookies! Well, one cookie. Just one". Chen says before taking a few and one by one, began to chew them down. Ash laughs slightly before taking a cookie and biting into it, and his eyes went wide when he realized something, and Chen pointed it out for him. "Wait, these are ghost cookies. These aren't filling at all"! Chen shouts while throwing a cookie onto the ground, which vanished as soon as it hit it. Ash spit out the ghost cookie, and threw it at Gorlek who was laughing, who swallowed it when he had his mouth open.

The four saw Hozen in the malt room, making Chen growl. Alongside them were fire spirits burning the place. "Gorlek, take care of the fire, Chen and me will fight the Hozen, Li LI you will take out those spirits". Ash orders while they all nod. Ash and Chen raced forward and Gorlek began to channel water in his hands. The Hozen charged forward, their eyes glazed over. Ash frowned as he realized their not in their own minds. "Chen, knock em out, they are not in control". Ash exclaims while dodging and roundhouse kicking a Hozen into unconsciousness. Chen nods before he went to town with his staff and smacked Hozen back and forth. Gorlek was unleashing a torrent of water and ice, putting out the flames while Li Li leapt off of structures and slammed the fire spirits down to the ground, where they were picked off by Ash and Chen.

The four continued their advance as they walked up the stairs, finding sleeping Hozen, and a ton of brew barrels. Gorlek was about to light the barrels, but Ash stopped him. "There is such a thing as mercy". Ash reminds as they snuck past the Hozen, too deep in sleep to notice the four. The four worked their way up and saw something that made them stop. "Eh"? Ash mutters as he took in what was in front of him. Hozen were firing off fireworks and having a dance party, most just stumbling around and causing a mess. "Um...what do we do"? Li Li asks, not knowing what to make of it. "We tell them to leave, and if they don't cooperate, we throw them out". Chen says simply before walking forward. "Where is you leader"? Chen asks the Hozen. The Hozen turned to him before hearing a loud noise. A giant Hozen jumped down and walked to Chen. "Who crashing Ook's Party"? The Hozen called Ook asks. "I did, I am Chen Stormstout, and I would like to kindly ask you to leave. We are cleaning this place up and need you to leave". Chen explains. Ook seemed outraged and stepped back. "This is Ook's party, and Ook no listen to small Pandaren". Ook snaps before slamming his hands down. "Ookapalooza"! Ook shouts as they Hozen immediately cleared the floor.

Ash growled and got beside Chen, Gorlek following his lead. Li Li stood behind, playing a supportive roll, opposed to Ash and Chen's straightforward attack. Ash and Chen raced forward, hands and paws glowing with Chi, before they both slam their hands into Ook's chest, pushing him back. Gorlek ran forward and slammed his hammers into the floorboard, making earth spikes break through them and stab Ook's legs. Ook shrieked before throwing a punch at Gorlek, knocking him backwards and making him scrape against the floor. Ash and Chen where distracting Ook, keeping him from attacking the others. Gorlek saw the other Hozen throwing barrels, an idea brewing in his mind. He positions himself as a barrel was rolling, and slammed it into Ook's direction, smacking him on the back and breaking on impact. "Keep it up"! Ash says while dodging attacks. Ook shrieked before slamming his hands onto the ground repeatedly, in a ground pound making Ash and Chen stumble, seeing as they were the closest to him. Ash saw Gorlek continue to hit Ook with barrels, and a smile formed on his face. "Chen stand back"! Ash says before taking a deep breath. Chen jumped away as Ash grabbed a barrel and began to swing it around at a rapid rate. "Nighty night". Ash said before throwing the barrel with all his might, slamming it into Ook's head, who slowly swayed before slamming onto the ground, down and out.

Ash sighed but leapt back when the other Hozen appeared. "You took down Ook". One says quietly. "You know what that means"? The other asks. "YOU DA NEW OOK"! All of the Hozen shout before dancing again. All four sweatdrop at the Hozen. "OUT"! Chen snaps, making the Hozen all run out, some carrying the unconscious Ook. Ash sighs before the continue to walk through the brewery. The four arrived outside and saw more Vermin, making Ash's eye twitch. "Have I told you how much I hate Vermin"? Ash says before sighing. "Let's go". Ash says before they began to fight their way through the Vermin. The Vermin were small and fast, but not very durable, they went down easy. The four walked over to a dead end, with a carrot blocking the path. "What now"? Gorlek asks. "We move it". Chen says before they hear a rumbling.

The four jumped back when a giant Vermin in armor burst out of a barrel behind them, surprising them all. "What the"? Ash gasps. The four saw an immense amount of smaller Vermin inside the barrel. "Looks like there is a pest problem too". Chen says before taking a stance. The Vermin leaps at them, making them dodge back. Ash slashes at the Vermin with his sword as Chen assaulted the beast with his hands, too worried that his staff would become food. Gorlek ran forward and slammed two electrical hammers into the Vermin's side, making it screech before its mouth inflated. It suddenly spewed out carrot bile, making them dodge from it, even if it couldn't do much, it was disgusting nonetheless. The Vermin screeched, making them cover their ears, and the other Vermin hopped out, some carrying bombs, and some carrying hammers. Ash sheathed his sword and ran to one of the hammer Vermin, before punting it away and swiping the hammer. Ash took a solid stance and swung it in a circle with all his might, Gorlek following his idea with his own hammers, the Vermin were all smacked away by the two, some flying off onto the water. The Vermin growled before it began to spin at a rapid rate, its spike covered tailed twirling around and tearing into Ash's skin, making him cry out in pain. Ash fell down as Li Li ran over to help, a few healing brews and he was back up. Chen twirled his staff before slamming it into the Vermin's stomach, knocking it back into the barrel and falling into the lake, screeching along with its offspring as they drowned.

Ash sighed and rose an eyebrow when a Vermin raced passed them with a wheelbarrow and picked up the carrot, before jumping off the bridge and onto the ground. The four continued to progress through the brewery, and spotted the alementals. The four engaged combat with them, ignoring the two ghostly brewers. "Whazzit are they...what are they doing to our Alementals"? One asks with a slur. "Hey... hey you! Those are our flying... beer monsters"? One asks before the two glance at each other, the team finally making it inside. Ash gulped when he saw broken beer barrels and rampaging alementals, he could hear Chen stiffing beside him. "Let's go". Chen says before they walk on, taking out alementals. Ash was fighting one when it smacked him into a beer spout, making him forcefully drinking some beer. It was incredibly strong stuff, as Ash's vision blurred significantly. Ash got up and swayed, attempting to get his balance. "What...what happened"? Ash asks with a slur. Ash fell down and began to cackle, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Gorlek sighs before taking him over to a bucket and smacking his back, forcing him to upchuck the brew. "I'm never drinking again"! Ash snaps as he threw up. After Ash recuperated, the continued their charge through the brewery, taking down the alementals in their path. They reached a door and opened, finding a Pandaren working on some brew.

Chen walked forward. "Uncle Gao"! Chen snaps. Gao seemed to ignore him mumbling to himself before multiple alementals blast from his brew pot. "We'll worry about him in a minute". Ash says before going after the alementals. The alementals were fairly easy, seeing as how they were smaller versions of the previous ones they fought. Gao muttered something else before yelping as more alementals appeared. "This is getting old". Gorlek snaps before going into battle. The alementals were slightly tougher, given they were using a different fighting style, but it was irrelevant.

Gao began to cheer before a big alemental burst out, its size huge. "Oh crap". Ash mutters before dodging the alementals strike. Chen ran forward and slammed his staff onto the alemental's head, making it recoil. Li L sat in the back, using her knowledge of healing brews and a couple of healing spells to heal alongside Gorlek, who switched between offensive and healing. Gao began to work more rapidly, muttering something about corn. A blob flew out of the pot and struck the alemental, which seemed to get stronger. "Come on"! Ash whines before dodging the alemental's strike. The alemental turned to Gorlek and stuck its hand out. Gorlek seemed to bloat slightly before brew began to spew out of his ears, which made Li L stop and laugh at him. Gorlek had to stop and control the pain that came with it, the brew died down after a few second, before Gorlek was struck by a bolt of brew, making him fall backwards. Gorlek growled before summoning two ghost wolves, which charged and bit at the alemental, which shrieked and attempted to strike them away.

Gao began to mutter again and yelled something about peppers, which made another blob fly out, and hit the alemental again, making it stronger. "That's it"! Gorlek snaps before firing a bolt of lightning at the brew pot, destroying it, and making Gao leap back in fear. Gorlek activated a spell, which made his muscles bulge. Ash and Chen felt it as well, along with Li Li, it felt like an adrenaline rush, Ash and Chen leapt around and delivered deadly blows to the alemental, before it put up a shield of bubbles. Two other alementals appeared and fired brew beams into the alemental, which was relishing it. Gorlek ran forward and slammed his hammers into the smaller alemental's head, practically shattering it. Ash slammed a chi enhanced foot into the others side, killing it. Chen ran forward and popped the bubbles easily, and knocked the alemental back. The alemental shrieked before it absorbed the leftover brew from the pot, growing stronger. Chen growled before resorting to a technique. "Storm, Earth, and Fire! Heed my call"! Chen shouts before a light shone from him. The others watched as Chen appeared from the light, then another one, and then a third one. Each had a different color and armor style, along with armor. One was red and had two flame detailed swords, which charged forward and swung at the alemental. Another was blue and was wearing robes, which shot lightning at the alemental. The last one was green and had a stone slab as a mace of some sort, which it slammed into the alemental's side. The three leapt back before charging and saying the last thing the alemental would hear. "We'll put in on your tab"! They all shout before unleashing a tri kick into the alementals head, killing it. The alemental shrieked before collapsing, something Gao took notice of.

Gao walked forward and began to mourn for the brew, calling it the 'perfect brew'. Chen walked forward and gave Gao a stern talking to, which Gao returned. Eventually, Chen managed to talk down Gao, and get him to accept what he's done, Chen smiled before turning to Ash. "Ash, Gorlek, thank you both for helping me stop Uncle Gao's misguided attempt". Chen thanks while they nod. "By the way, your beer is outside". Gao points out. They all nod before going outside, spotting a female Pandaren looking it over. "She must be here for brew, Ash go have a talk with her". Chen says while Ash nods. Ash walks over and gets the Pandaren's attention. "Excuse me...Ash? Did I hear your name correctly"? She asks while Ash nods. "I've come from Stoneplow, in the west. They sent me to pick up some emergency beer rations, but the Stormstout Brewery is all boarded up"! She says while turning to the still boarded up windows and numerous doors. "It looks like your handsome friend there no, not Mudmug, the other one has a few casks with him. Could you spare a keg for a town in need"? She asks while holding her hands together in a pleading stance. Chen straightens up and picks a cask up. "I have a rule: anybody who calls me handsome gets free beer". Chen says seriously before tossing the cask to Ash, who caught it. "Thanks Chen, I'll see you around". Ash says before getting ready to leave. "Wait Ash, I think you may want to get some new armor". Chen says while pointing to Ash's torn outfit. Ash looks down before chuckling. "I have some spare armor that the other Stormstouts wear for battle, you can use it". Gao says while going back to the Brewery. He comes out with brown armor.

Ash goes inside and changes, and comes out with some dark brown leather armor which had a samurai look, without the helmet. "Sadly, we don't have a helmet that fits you". Gao says while Ash nods. "It's fine, thanks anyway". Ash says before picking the cask up and walking to Gorlek. "What are you going to do"? Ash asks. Gorlek stops before looking down. "I will go with you". Gorlek answers while Ash blinks. "You sure, what about the Horde"? Ash asks. "You are a mighty fighter, and have no alignment with the Alliance, so I have no qualms with accompanying you, if you will have me"? Gorlek asks. "Of course, welcome aboard"! Ash says while clasping hands with Gorlek. Ash turns to the Pandaren before nodding. "Lead the way". Ash says while she nods. Ash and Gorlek followed, the latter on his wolf. Chen clasps Gao's shoulder, who nodded as they went back inside, to fix their legacy.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there was chapter 8, with Ash and Gorlek going to Stoneplow. Someone asked me why the fights don't seem to last as long, as opposed to the actual game. It's cause I'm putting in some real fighting with the game, not just 'hack n slash' fighting like in the game. Anyway, Ash and Gorlek head to Stoneplow to help with the Mantid. Along the way they may meet a new ally. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	9. Stormplow and the Hidden Master

**Alright, here is chapter 9, with Ash and Gorlek going to Stormplow. What awaits? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash sighed as he held the barrel of brew over his shoulder, walking down the path towards Stormplow. "So, what exactly is the situation at Stormplow"? Ash asks the Pandaren. "The Mantid have been harassing the wall for centuries, but its always after every century, but they started it early, something's wrong". The Pandaren answers. "Mantid"? Ash asks. "The Mantid are giant bug creatures, which have been assaulting our land for centuries. We can never defeat them, but we can drive them back, but they have never defeated us either". The Pandaren answers. Ash nods as they came to Stormplow, and quickly stared. A huge wall, with Sha energy surging through it, and flying bug creatures combating Shado-Pan warriors. Ash places the brew down and takes his sword out, Gorlek following his lead. "We'll do what we can, anything specific"? Ash asks as they braced to run. "Evacuate the citizens, make sure they get out". She answers. Ash nods before the two bolted into battle, electricity surging as they raced past the stunned Pandaren. A female Pandaren, one Ash recognized as Lin from the gang back at the farm. Ran in to help as well.

Ash charged electricity in his hand and fired it, electrocuting a Mantid and making it land. Ash raced forward with the Mantid brandishing its scythe like appendages. Ash blocked a swipe before spinning and cutting a leg, making the Mantid kneel, only to get a stab to the chin, up the brain. Gorlek was using simple yet efficient battle tactics, he burned the wings off and crushed the Mantid's stunned head between his hammers, killing them instantly.

Ash raced forward to a male Pandaren with a pitchfork. "Stay back!" He snaps, only to see Ash clearly. "Oh...sorry, your not one of them, force of habit". He apologizes. "What can I do for you"? He asks. "You need to get out of here, Shado-Pan orders". Ash answers. "Oh, I see. Well if the authorities want us to leave I won't complain. Ying, Huizhong... gather your things. We're leaving the farm until it's safe.". He calls to his family. A small cub look at Ash, then to his father. "Daddy, is this nice person going to kill all the bad Mantid soldiers"? He asks. "I-I don't know...are you"? The Pandaren asks. Ash grins and gives the family a thumbs up. "Count on it". Ash assures. "Now get out of here, I want you people safe". Ash orders. They all nod before gathering small supplies and running, Shado-Pan soldiers keeping them protected.

Gorlek slammed a Mantid dead before heading to another family. "You there, you need to get out of here". Gorlek snaps. The Pandaren sighs. "We are farmers young man, that's all we know". "All we have is our land, and the commander wants us to give it up to the Mantid"? He asks. "I will not do it. My grandfather knew what he was getting into when he first planted seed in the shadow of the Serpent's Spine". He continues.** "**I have my wife, two strong daughters, and two strong sons. Thank you, but we can protect this farm ourselves". He assures. Gorlek smirks. "Alright, but I'll give you a little help". He says before laying an earth totem down. A giant earth elemental sprung from the ground, clenching its fists, ready for battle. "Listen to them, they are your masters until this fight is over, or until you fall". Gorlek orders. The elemental nods and turns to the farmer. "Please, protect our farm". The farmer pleaded/ordered. The elemental let out a rocky roar and surged after the Mantid, decimating them with its rock hard body.

Ash ran up to another family, before stopping in front of them, only to get a pitchfork pointed at his face. "Another one? Did Commander Mai send you"? She asks. "Er...no, I'm doing this on my own, I take it your fine on your own"? Ash asks. "You got a good head on your shoulders kid, yeah we're fine, we'll defend our home till our final breath, and that's that". The Pandaren snaps. " I wish you luck". Ash says before quickly walking away.

Ash and Gorlek met up at the final house, right at the wall. "Hello, are you here to help"? A Pandaren asks. "Yeah, you need to get out of here". Ash replies. "Oh, I don't know. I am old, and I have always...". He began before his eyes widened. "Look out! Mantid"! He shouts. Ash ducks out of a sword swing and faced the Mantid with Gorlek beside him. Ash blocks a swords slash as Gorlek hops on the arm and slams both of his lava covered hammers onto the Mantid's head, making it screech and try to put the fire out, only for Gorlek to mutter something, and have the flame spike, making the Mantid collapse.

They turn to the Pandaren who was already packing his things. "I..reconsidered. I will pack my things". He answers. They both nodded and headed back, clearing the way for the Pandaren.

Ash and Gorlek stood in front of an imposing Pandaren, who stood them down. "I thank you for assisting us, we should be able to hold the defenses from here on out". He thanks. Ash grins with Gorlek simply nodding. The Pandaren, known as Watch Commander Mai, nodded his head to Lin. "Lin here is searching for someone she calls "The Hidden Master". I believe I know who she's talking about, and I have a clue for you". He began while the three leaned in.

"Go north".

Lin immediately cheered. "You mean the Hidden Master is north of here, I need to meet him"! She cheers before bowing to Mai. "Watch Commander, I will be leaving now. I'm finally going to continue my training"! She cheers before racing off, but not before turning to Ash. "Maybe I'll see you there"! She shouts while running off. Ash turns to Gorlek who nods. "If he's meant to hide out, he must have something worth teaching, let's go". Gorlek agrees as they run off, with Mai giving them a salute of respect as they left.

They arrive at a bamboo forest, which was darkened since the sun never made it through the leaves much. "Quite the place huh"? Ash asks. Gorlek nods before the two walk in. Ash noticed immediately the strange creatures that shambled around. They took glances at Ash and Gorlek, before dismissing them. Ash sighed before hearing growling. He turned and saw a purple furred panther growling at him, two golden eyes glaring into his...or at least he thought. The panther leapt at Gorlek, who dodged and brought his hammer out. "Of course you would resort to stealth, Druid". Gorlek snaps. Ash turned and saw the panther change into a male Night Elf, who held a staff in his hands.

He had the most normal skin he's seen from his experience with Night Elves, with purple hair that reminded him of Rell and a purple goatee with those same glowing golden eyes, he wore green and brown robes which covered his body, with strange oak pauldrons with purple gems glowing within them, he had a strange headdress on his head, with a purple gem in the middle as well. The staff he had was brown with a wooden bear paw at the top. The most attention pulling attire was the faded alliance tabard on his chest, obviously it has been there for years. "Step away from the boy, Orc". The Night Elf threatens. "Not on your life Night Elf". Gorlek snaps.

The two charge, with the Night Elf shifting to a bear and meeting Gorlek head on. Gorlek put his hammers up and blocked a full weight body slam from the bear, and slamming a hammer into the bears stomach, knocking it back. In mid launch, the Druid shifted into the panther again, and fading into the shadows, seemingly literally. Gorlek summoned his totems, his earth totem vibrating ever once in a while. The Druid leapt from the brush, only for the totem to thrum, and for vines to leap from the ground and capture the druid, making him cry in surprise. He shifted to normal and held his hand out, strange magic surging from it. Gorlek was captured in vines just like the druid. Gorlek sheathed his hammers and used fire to release himself. And stood back. "It appears we are evenly matched, you have trained in the Feral class very well, but what of Balance"? Gorlek asks before flinging a bolt of lightning. The Druid shifts into a strange bird like creature, and channeled a golden ball of light in his hands, before firing and clashing with the lightning bolt, causing a small explosion.

The Druid and Gorlek both charged into the smoke, hands glowing with their respective magic. Grunts of exertion and blasts of power were all that was seen in the cloud, once the dust was settled, the two were covered in cuts and bruises, both having wounds physically and spiritually. Gorlek charged lightning in his hand one last time, with the Druid, channeling a blue orb which bounced with energy. The two charged.

Ash panicked. They were going to kill each other! He knew the war between the two factions was bad. But this is insane! Ash looked around for a way to stop them and found a staff leaning against a tree. Ash grabbed it and twirled it around, before charging in, ready to end this fight.

The two were about to collide, if it wasn't for a bamboo staff reeling into the Druid's sight.

**SMACK!**

The Druid fell on his back as the staff rattled from the impact. Gorlek was about to finish the job when the staff went into his sight.

**SMACK!**

Gorlek was on the ground as well, nursing his face from the staff's impact. "What was that for Ketchum"!? Gorlek snaps. "To stop you two from killing each other". Ash answers, twirling the staff. "Do you realize what you are doing? Look around". Ash exclaims. Gorlek looks around and gasps, the Sha energy from the wall was creeping towards their location, and it seemed to slow down after Ash split them up. "Are you going to let some war destroy a land who had NO part in it"? Ash asks. Gorlek looked down at his hands before clenching them. "I'm sorry, I understand". Gorlek admits. Ash nods before jabbing the staff lightly against the Druid's chest, surprising him. "Do you understand? Your hatred and anger is going to destroy this land, I heard Druid's defend the land from disasters...is this any different"? Ash asks. The Druid looked down in thought as well. "Before you ask, I am not Alliance, I am merely a traveler. Gorlek has helped me take care and protect people, those who couldn't even defend themselves". Ash says while the Druid listens.

Ash sat on a rock, the staff adding to his calm demeanor. "I am not asking you to simply abandon your war, even if I don't know what it's about. But please leave this land and its people out of it, they don't deserve it". Ash says before sighing. "But it's too late, the Sha have been unleashed and the chaos has began, and so does this question". Ash began before looking at the Druid. "Would you be willing to make up for this mistake"? Ash asks. "You mean by working with this-". The Druid begins, only for the staff to be pointed at his face. "No! Your not working with a Horde, not anymore. Your working with Gorlek Bloodwolf, a Shaman willing to help this land recover from the Sha, and repent for the Horde's mistakes". Ash snaps. The Druid turns to Gorlek, who was healing himself. "It's true, I have realized the damage we have been causing, I saw it myself in the Jade Forest, I can't stop it, but I can finish what was started, by ending the Sha". Gorlek explains.

The Druid sighs, before picking his staff up and healing himself with a green energy. He placed a palm on the ground, and closed his eyes, his hand emitting a earthly glow. "I feel the lands pain, you are right, we must stop this". The Druid agrees. "I will accompany you, as long as the Orc does not strangle me in my sleep". The Druid says, while Gorlek growls. "Do you have a name"? Ash asks, ignoring Gorlek. "Darriuss, Darriuss Nightfang". Darriuss introduces. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm sure you already met Gorlek". Ash says while Gorlek nods, although rather coldly. "We were on our way to the Hidden Master, until you showed up". Ash says before an elderly voice cut in. "And caused quite the ruckus by the looks of it". The voice snaps. The three turn to see an old Pandaren, with a sheepish Lin behind him. "You two have caused enough trouble in my forest, but I take it one of you came here for training"? He asks. Ash rose his hand, and the Pandaren immediately took notice of the staff. "Interesting, you managed to find my staff, you've caught my attention, so you wish to train"? He asks. Ash stood up and nodded, bowing slightly. The Pandaren walked forward and looked over Ash's physique, making various humming noises as he took notice of muscle and size. "Okay". He answers simply. He turned around and walked to a cabin down the road, ignoring Ash's shocked face. "Oh, and keep the staff, you'll need it". He says while suddenly laughing ominously.

_To be continued._

* * *

**And there is chapter 9, with Darriuss Nightfang taking the stage. Yes I know you'll ask. 'Why are the Alliance and the Horde uniting so easily'? They aren't uniting, they are simply working together for a common cause, with Ash being the foil to their hostility, the group will hold together. Anyway, in case you noticed I hardly copied the dialogue, that was because it took up so much time, but if I go on my own path (which I do most of the time). This will go by much faster. Anyway, next time Ash get's training from the Hidden Master, what awaits. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	10. Training under Bruised Paw

**Alright here is chapter 10, with Ash being accepted to train under the 'Hidden Master' and encountering a Druid by the name of Darriuss, how will things play out? I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash blinked as The Hidden Master, or Master Bruised paw as he liked to be called, sat up a stack of hard bamboo. "As a test, I want you to break this bamboo". Bruised Paw began. "'But it's too thick around' you may say". Bruised Paw mocks. "To succeed, focus all your energy into one fist, and STRIKE"! He says, breaking a tree beside him with a single punch. "Your friend Lin, has already failed this test, I am interested to see how you will fare, seeing how you separated those two before". He says, before pointing his thumb to the other two.

Gorlek had taken to sitting on the small dock, sitting cross legged in a meditative stance, with his totems around him. Darriuss was observing the wildlife, seeing the strange shambling creatures, and observed them in his panther form. "Now then, let us begin". Bruised Paw said.

Ash nods before getting before the bamboo and reeled his fist back. and channeling his Aura into it. He slammed his fist down, getting a loud 'crack!' from it. "Good, again"! Bruised Paw orders. Ash did so again and again, realizing the aura enhanced style was much stronger than just bare handed combat. Ash shouted before punching the bamboo, splitting it in two. "Good, now let us continue". Bruised Paw says. Ash nods before going with him.

The two trained, with Ash punching at the blocks of stone, Lin was doing the same, but seemed hurting every time she hit it. Ash roared before punching the rock, which broke it slightly. Bruised Paw was impressed, but judging how his ever present dull expression was there, not by much. "Impressive, you learn quick". He says before looking out into the woods. "Go get some sleep, I will train you when nightfall comes". Bruised Paw says while Ash nods and walks into the cabin, before leaning against the wall and dozing off.

_8 hours later._

Ash was awoken by Lin who nudged him awake.

"The Master wanted you". Lin reminds.

Ash nods before getting up. Bruised Paw was sitting on the broken stone."Do you see the shambling creatures around"? He asks.

Ash turns and saw them looking through the woods at them.

"When you are in isolation, there are goods and bad's, this is one of the bad's". He points out. "Go and thin their numbers, and while your at it, light the wards that keep them at bay". Bruised Paw says, a hidden smirk on his face. Ash nods and was about to go out when Lin grabbed his shoulder and directed him out of Bruised Paw's hearing range.

"Can I ask you a favor". She asks.

"Er...sure". Ash responds.

"I'd like to go tell Xiao, Kang, and the others that I've found the hidden master, but now he won't let me leave! He says I have to pass that test of bamboo first". She says before leaning in and whispering. "How'd you do that, by the way"? She asks with a pleading look.

Ash chuckles.

"But now all I can do is practice on those stupid rocks, and my knuckles are about to cave in". Lin explains, showing her _very _bruised up knuckles. "If you could gather some jademoon leaves, I could prepare an ointment to numb the pain". She asks.

Ash smiles and pats her back. "Don't worry, I got you covered". He says before walking into the woods, fading into the darkness seconds after walking in. "Good luck". Lin mutters.

Ash had the staff in his right hand, with a fire ignited in his left. Ash twirled his staff as a ward showed in his vision. He was about to light it when one of the creatures leapt at him, screeching. Ash swept his fire across, causing the creature to recoil. Ash swung his staff around, before smacking it into the creatures back, causing it to recoil. It twisted around and slashed at him, cutting his chest. Ash growled and extinguished the fire, cloaking himself in darkness. Ash closed his eyes and used his Aura Vision, while taking his sword out and holding it in his right, as he moved the staff into his left hand. The creature, and many others like it, surrounded Ash in the dark. "Alright then, lets dance". Ash mutters. The creatures leapt, with him charging forward.

Gorlek stared into the darkness, hearing the sound of battle ring from within. Darriuss was beside him, hearing the cries of pain from both the creatures and Ash.

"Your friend is tough, but he is not smart, the wards have a special effect he doesn't know of". Bruised Paw mutters. They all turn to him in shock.

"So you're saying, the wards fight off the creatures, even in combat"? Darriuss asks.

"Of course, why else do you think I have them around? The boy better figure it out soon, or else he is dead". Bruised Paw mutters. Lin stared into the void of the woods, before bracing herself and running in. "Lin, get back here"! Bruised Paw shouts, Lin froze for a second, before she shook it off and ran into the woods, to help her friend.

Ash was covered in scratches and bruises, but still had his eyes closed, with the creatures weakened and some dead, he was doing decently well. Ash felt a different Aura, and turned around. Leaving him open. The creatures noticed and leapt at him. Ash felt Lin's Aura zip past him and to a lit torch near the ward, she lit the ward and the ward almost exploded in light, making the creatures scream and collapse, dead.

"Wha? Lin"? Ash asks in shock.

"The wards kill the fog creatures". Lin explains, panting slightly.

Ash stood still before his jaw dropped. "What"?! Ash demands.

Lin explained the situation, causing Ash to sigh in irritation before picking up the torch. "Let's just go and finish this". Ash mutters.

Lin nods, and the two raced in, leading the creatures close before incinerating them, Ash picked up plants which Lin told him were the jademoon leaves, after they lit the wards they returned to see Master Bruised paw staring at Lin angrily.

"Lin, you deliberately disobeyed my order...I am wondering if I deny you any training". Bruised paw mutters.

Lin looked down in shame. "I understand, but I won't leave my friend behind, not even the Sha would stop me". Lin admits.

Bruised Paw stared for a second before turning to Ash. "Come with me, we shall begin your next Trial". He says before walking into his house.

Ash and Lin blink before exchanging glances, they both shrugged.

Ash saw Darriuss walk forward and hold his hand out, a green energy suddenly surging around Ash, mending his wounds.

"You are my ally, and it is my job to protect you". Darriuss admits before sighing. "And I suppose I can work with...Gorlek, we are both of similar ideals, so I suppose we can put them aside...for now". Darriuss says, glancing at Gorlek.

"Same here Elf, I won't stand for laziness". Gorlek snaps.

Darriuss growled. "Laziness?! I'll show you laziness"! Darriuss snaps before charging the golden energy, only to get smacked by Ash's staff again.

"That's enough". Bruised Paw snaps, a stack of wood in his hands.

He put them in a stack, motioning Ash over. "Your next trial is the wood, all you need to do is strike the wood until it breaks". He said while pacing around Ash who stood in front of the stack. "'But it's too hard!' You might say, but it is not too hard, you are ready for this Ash". He assures.

Ash sighs before reeling his fist back and shouting, nailing the wood with a powerful punch, cracking it. He reeled it back again, the Aura surging naturally now, he punched once more, electing more cracks. He brought it up once more and punched one more time, the wood stack snapping in two.

Ash sighed and stepped back, the three onlookers clapping.

"Good, now one more test". Bruised paw mutters, motioning to the carefully stacked stone.

"First, I need you to get some eggs from the cranes up there, they will be put to good use". Bruised Paw explains.

Ash looked up and nodded before running off, leaving the four alone.

Darriuss sighed before sitting, a small 'clank' catching his attention. He sighed and pulled out a black dagger with a glowing green blade. "Father". Darriuss mutters.

"That is a Fel Blade, a remnant of a Demon Hunter's Warglaive, why does a Druid like you have one"? Gorlek asks.

"My Father is-was, a Demon Hunter, he was shunned by society, but my Mother still loved him, and so did I". Darriuss admits.

Gorlek showed a rare expression of surprise. "It's rare for ANY Night Elf in particular to show tolerance for a Demon Hunter, what made you still love him"? Gorlek couldn't help but ask.

"He never changed, Demon Hunters were supposed to be monsters, yet he still talked like him, acted like him, and was the same no matter what, the only difference was his eyes were gone, but...I think the Night Elves have been shallow to the Demon Hunters". Darriuss declares.

Gorlek laughs. "The Night Elves are shallow about a lot of things-but"! Gorlek begins, seeing Darriuss point that dagger at him. "We all have made such mistakes, its our job to learn from them". He finishes.

Darriuss shrugs in response and sheathes the dagger under his robes.

They all turn and blink, seeing Ash walk back with a ton of eggs in one arm, and a giant egg under another, a bunch of feathers and scratch marks on him.

"Now you see why I sent you to get them"? Bruised Paw asks.

His response was an egg to the head.

Ash now stood in front of pure stone blocks, his expression stern, having been healed of his wounds, he was ready for his final test.

"Now, for your final test, you must break these stones, 'but they're too hard' you might say". Bruised Paw mocks, which has since become a staple in his work.

Ash nods, and got in his stance, before striking down with a shout, the blocks cracking under the pressure.

"Again"! Bruised paw commands.

Ash struck again, causing more cracks to appear.

"Once More"! Bruised Paw cheers.

Ash roared and punched with all he had, his hair going to the blonde locks of a Super Saiyan briefly, before breaking the blocks completely. Ash got off and shook his hand, which stung.

Bruised Paw clapped. "Well done". He congratulates. "Unfortunately, I have no more to teach you, all I can say, is keep training, and remember nothing is impossible". Bruised Paw says, before bowing to Ash, who returned it.

Ash exchanged nods with Gorlek and Darriuss, who both nodded in return.

Lin walked up to Ash. "Hey Ash, could you go check on the Shado Pan and Commander Mai back at Stormplow?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure". Ash replies.

"Also, if you find the others, could you tell them I found the Hidden Master"? She asks.

"Got it". Ash assures, patting the Pandaren on the shoulder.

"Thank you". Lin says, a faint pink on her furred face.

Ash grins and turns around, before blinking as Gorlek smirked at him. "What"?

"Nothing". Gorlek says, before beginning his walk.

Ash glanced at Darriuss, who just chuckled and followed, irritating Ash.

The three arrived at Stormplow and told Mai if any help was required.

"No, we have this under control, but other parts of Pandaria could use some help, tell you what, for your help we'll give you a kite ride, free of charge". Mai says, pointing to a Pandaren messing with some giant kites.

"Kite ride"? Ash asks himself.

The other two nodded and the three walked over to the Pandaren, who brought out a map.

"So...where should we go next"? Ash asks, looking the map over.

"How about south? According to the locals its wild and uncontrolled, Kun Lai is MUCH more dangerous, too dangerous for us right now, we need to get stronger if we're to get anywhere". Darriuss offers.

"Krasarang Wilds it is". Ash finalizes, takinng the offered map from the flight master.

"Alright then, let me get the Kites ready". The Pandaren says before going to prep the kites.

"What does he mean by that"? Ash mutters.

* * *

Ash shouts in awe/fear as he surfed on a giant kite, Gorlek and Darriuss right behind him, riding one of the Four Winds of the Valley, right down to the Krasarang Wilds.

Gorlek laughed as the young boy scrambled to keep his balance on the kites.

Darriuss merely chuckled, finding Ash's experience amusing.

What awaits them in the Krasarang Wilds? That is yet to be seen.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**Alright, there it is. Chapter 10, I'm SO SORRY this took so long, I managed to finish most of my stuff up, and now I'm in action once more, and lucky me! Now that we're out of Valley of the Four Winds, I can REALLY get into things, and yes, more characters will join the group, don't worry. Also, what do you think? After all of the members join, should I start up 'Legends of Draenor', cause this follows the main plot of Mists of Pandaria, if you know the story, just a couple of things change here and there. Tell me what you think. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
